Es como volver a empezar
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Horo Horo & Anna]] .::LEMON::. TOTALIZADO. Después de la muerte de Yoh, hay alguien que se preocupa por Anna. Pero, ¿ÉL?... ¿POR QUÉ ÉL?.
1. Viéndola llorar por él

_**Es como volver a empezar.**_

Por: _Maeda Ai_.

.: Capitulo 1: "_Viéndola llorar por él_". :.

* * *

El ambiente que rodeaba la casa era poco más que incomodo y ni que decir del sepulcral silencio, si... sepulcral. Solo han pasado un par de horas desde que sepultasen al Shaman King, Yoh Asakura. 

Todo había sido tan repentino quizá por ello ninguno de los dolidos tuvo palabras de consuelo para la joven viuda.

Veintiséis años, cinco de casados. La vida tranquila que tanto les costó conseguir se vino abajo en cuestión de minutos.

La itako no podía arrancar de su mente las últimas palabras del moreno...

_-Ya llegue Annita.-_

Luego solo escuchó como el cuerpo de su esposo caía pesadamente sobre los escalones de la entrada.

_"¡ Fue mi culpa !."_. Se decía a si misma una y otra vez.

¿Cómo no iba a pensar que así había sido, si él era tan joven. Y ahora Fausto venía y le decía que todo había sido por causa de la gran cantidad de poder que utilizó en la pelea contra Hao... que haber excedido sus limites le acortó la vida, solo eso...

Así que solo pudo echarse la culpa, a ella y a los inhumanos entrenamientos que le imponía.

**Son cosas que pasan... no te tortures más.**

Fueron las palabras del enano cabezón, ese joven que podría ser muy inteligente, pero cuya forma de dar ánimos y consuelo en situaciones como ésta era un total fracaso.

No. Pensar que su ausencia era algo que solo debía pasar no le ayudaba en nada. No obstante no pronunció palabra alguna de desacuerdo con el mejor amigo de su marido.

La rubia se limitó a bajar la cabeza y agradecer el apoyo que los amigos de su esposo le estaban dando.

¿Anna dando las gracias, era casi increíble aunque dada la situación, pues...

Todos se habían ido ya, dejándola sola en la pensión; los últimos en irse fueron Tamao y Manta.

Ahora se daba cuenta de cuan grande era ese lugar, en especial siendo ella la única que lo habitaba... ahora estaba sola, otra vez.

Anna se encontraba de pie en medio de la estancia, distraída, distante.

Aun con todo lo que pasó ella no lloró, no se quejó... no dijo nada. Se mantuvo siempre con su expresión adormilada y seria, con sus ojos fríos que no mostraron dolor. Cualquiera que no la conociera pensaría que la muerte de su esposo no le dolió ni un poco, más ahora que nadie la observaba se derrumbó por completo...

El escudo de hielo se quebró y su fortaleza se vino abajo. Tampoco pudo seguir conteniendo las lagrimas que se empujaban unas a otras por salir libres y deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Anna Kyouyama finalmente lloraba la repentina ausencia de Yoh.

Desesperada, giró el rostro en varias direcciones, como buscando a su marido... y lo encontró... Él le sonreía desde una de las tantas fotos que estaban en la casa.

Ahí estaba él, con esa estúpida sonrisa adornándole el rostro. Feliz, apuesto, tranquilo... vivo.

**Y-Yoh!...**

Anna se dejó caer de rodillas para alcanzar la fotografía; aun temblando deslizó los dedos sobre el vidrio que protegía la imagen de su Yoh.

Una valiente y silenciosa lagrima escapó de sus ojos mientras apretaba contra su pecho aquel objeto.

Escuchó la puerta de la entrada al deslizarse, pero no hizo caso; siguió de rodillas en medio de la estancia, abrazando la imagen del hombre que se atrevió a dejarla completamente sola.

**Ahh, como pudiste?... prometiste que estaríamos juntos por muchos años, por varias décadas... Yoh no baka.**

Sollozó agitada, ahogándose en su doloroso llanto.

Apretaba fuertemente los ojos como resistiéndose a la realidad que ahora vivía.

Pero la sorpresa la hizo dejar de llorar, sorpresa que sintió cuando una mano se posó suave y delicadamente sobre su hombro derecho.

Asustada, abrió los ojos; creía estar sola en la casa, los amigos del shaman se habían ido hace ya un buen rato.

Volteó lentamente hasta posar la mirada por encima de su hombro; de todas las personas que conocía, él era a quien menos esperaba ver...

Horo Horo la miraba con ojos tristes y apagados.

**Olvide mi tablilla. ¡Lo siento!.** Mencionó sincero mientras sus negros ojos mostraban compasión y tristeza. **Por favor... no llores más.**

Las palabras del shaman tuvieron un efecto contrario al que pedía. Y como si se lo hubiese pedido, Anna derramó aun más lagrimas.

**¿Por qué?...**

**No lo sé... en verdad no lo sé.**

Ella quería respuestas, solo eso. Pero el joven no podría dárselas por más que intentara, por más que quisiera.

**Fue mi culpa.**

Las palabras de la itako resonaron en la cabeza del peliazul.

Ella por fin soltó el marco y prácticamente se lanzó a los brazos del shaman, donde fue recibida cálida y protectoramente.

A pesar de que el joven peliazul le pidió no hablar de esa manera, la idea no salía de la mente y corazón de la sacerdotisa, quien escondía en el pecho del chico su rostro bañado en lagrimas mientras dejaba que pequeños gemidos de dolor espiritual se escapasen de sus labios.

Horo Horo acarició el rubio cabello de la chica; trataba de consolarla, pero estaba claro que sus intentos eran vanos y que solo lograba que la mujer derramase más y más lagrimas. Así que se resignó a abrazarla hasta que ella dejara de llorar.

El ainú dejó que sus pensamientos lo envolviesen. Él solo regresó por la tablilla de posesión, esperaba que Anna lo regañara por su descuido y luego lo echase de la casa...

Jamás esperó encontrarla llorando tan devastada. Estaba tan acostumbrado a los maltratos por parte de la itako, que jamás imaginó tenerla entre sus brazos intentando darle ánimos, ánimos que en este momento ni si quería él tenía.

_-Como desearía que ella me estuviese gritando o golpeando, que se muestre tan fría y amargada como siempre... me duele verla así!.-_

Este extraño pensamiento confundió al joven shaman, quien ahora presenciaba como, entre sus brazos, la mujer de hielo se deshacía en llanto.

Y por razones que no comprendía, al verla sufrir de esa manera tuvo la impresión de que su corazón se le rompía en incontables pedazos...

_Sin finalizar._

* * *

Soy feliz, no, no porque maté a Yoh, sino porque este es mi segundo HOROxANNA. Un fanfic que planeo para varios capítulos.

Bueno, por qué maté a Yoh?. Para dejarle libre el camino a mi amado Horo Horo, para que más?. No quise rivalidades, ni peleas, ni celos, solo una oportunidad de que estos dos descubran características que desconocen el uno del otro.

Que muerte tan fácil, no?. No se me ocurrió otra excusa para matarlo, lo siento, TT.

Por cierto, me costó encontrar un titulo para el fic y justo cuando estaba resignada a no darle uno, escuche la canción "Es como volver a empezar" **-_John Lennon_-**, y pensé…. el titulo de la canción es perfecto para el titulo del fiction. Por eso adoro a _The Beatles_.

Este fanfic contendrá lemon a partir del capitulo tres.

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI. **Es material de "Fallen Angel" ytanto la originalidad como la autoría pueden ser corroboradas por:

XKARY y PRISS.

Sillegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

**POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.**

Ladama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


	2. Y no quiero que él también se vaya

_**Es como volver a empezar.**_

Por: _Maeda Ai._

.: Capitulo 2: _"Y no quiero que él también se vaya"_. :.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces?; días, meses... 

**Ya más de un año...**

Anna suspiró ante el dolor, dolor al cual parecía haberse acostumbrado.

Aquel fue el único día que lloró, fueron tantas lagrimas que llegó a pensar que se le habían acabado. Quizá se desahogó por completo y eso fue lo mejor. Pero la mujer se sumergía en el mar de recuerdos y sentimientos de los cuales era presa diaria.

Distraída, con la mirada perdida en el vacío de la oscura noche, la nada, no se percató de que alguien más estaba con ella, hasta que una rosa de hielo apareció frente a sus ojos.

Ligeramente sorprendida, la tomó entre sus manos y la miraba con aparente indiferencia; giró el rostro encontrándose con aquella tonta sonrisa. Tan parecida y tan distinta a la vez a la de aquel hombre, pero no!... no era él.

El hombre que ahora está junto a ella es mucho más holgazán, distraído, irresponsable y descarado.

**¿Sigues aquí?.**

Le preguntó, a pesar de que su compañero llevaba varios meses de visita en la pensión.

Él solo suavizó su tonta sonrisa y se sentó al lado de la rubia, permaneciendo en silencio por un rato; ambos, sin decir nada más.

Para ella estaba bien; durante todo ese tiempo este shaman la había estado acompañando como ninguna otra persona. Fue el único testigo de su dolor y el único que permaneció a su lado después de la muerte de Yoh, los demás amigos de su esposo simplemente no volvieron, cada uno siguió sus vidas, alejándose de ella.

Era comprensible, después de todo el importante era el heredero Asakura, no ella, quizá por eso no entendía por qué éste chico permanecía aquí, como si ella también le importase... no lo entendía.

**Horo...**

Su voz fue un suave suspiro que llegó a oídos del ainu quien de inmediato posó la mirada sobre la hermosa joven rubia.

**Tú sabes que lo amaba... sabes que si.**

El muchacho se limitó a guardar silencio.

Que la chica de pronto le confesase su sentir sin razón aparente, solo significaba que no deseaba sentirse sola, así que la abrazó, la estrechó entre sus brazos, recargándola contra su pecho mientras el silencio volvía a reinar el lugar.

No era esta la primera vez que la sacerdotisa encontraba tranquilidad y apoyo en el abrazo del chico peliazul, no. La primera fue aquella tarde después de que su esposo la dejó, luego se dieron algunas ocasiones más, y ahora ésta.

En todo ese tiempo se habían acostumbrado el uno al otro; y aunque Anna no lo dijera, apreciaba la compañía del ainu, sino fuese por su presencia se hubiese dejado devorar por la tristeza y la soledad, no hubiese podido sobrellevar la ausencia de Yoh. Y ahora estar entre sus brazos, le resultaba tan natural.

**Anna, yo...** -Pero escuchó su voz varonil interrumpir el cómodo silencio.- **Mañana regresaré a Hokkaido.**

La chica curveó ligeramente una de sus cejas; eso significaba que estaría completamente sola durante tiempo indefinido.

En los últimos meses, Horo Horo pasaba más tiempo en Funbari que en su tierra natal, y aunque varias veces regresó al norte, tardaba más en pensar en ello que en regresar a la pensión.

Cuándo Yoh murió, el peliazul permaneció a su lado por más de cinco meses, luego regresó a Hokkaido por tan solo un par de semanas.

_-Me estoy acostumbrando al clima de Funbari Oouka,-_ Le dijo aquella vez.

Pero no importaba cual fuera la razón, ni si de vez en cuando peleaban, de acuerdo casi a diario, mucho menos si el record de sus conversaciones apenas había alcanzado los veinte minutos... le gustaba su compañía y eso era algo que no podía negarse a si misma.

Quizá por ello le entristecieron sus palabras, quizá solo era incomodidad, solo costumbre... no obstante, últimamente pensaba que el estar con él para ella significaba más que eso... mucho más. Por ello tenia deseos de pedirle que se quedara, cosa que no haría ni en el más loco sueño.

Más Anna no dijo palabra alguna, solo acomodó la cabeza sobre el pecho del joven, dejando que este acariciara su rubio cabello, y como si la hubiese arrullado, la itako permitió que el sueño le cerrara los ojos.

Horo Horo la observó atento por largo rato, la tranquilidad que reflejaba ese bello rostro lo llenaba de paz; por alguna razón, sentía que podía observarla por siempre, así entre sus brazos, y no cansarse de ello.

De pronto a su mente llegó el recuerdo de su amigo Yoh y una corta platica que tuvieron hace ya tanto tiempo...

_-Podría embriagar a mis ojos con su hermosa imagen y ni siquiera cansarme un segundo.-_

Esas fueron las palabras del Shaman King.

Por aquel entonces, Horo Horo no lo entendió e incluso lo creyó un completo imbécil por referirse a la itako con esas palabras.

**Más ahora entiendo a que te referías... amigo Yoh.**

La voz del ainu fue tan silenciosa que difícilmente hubiese despertado a la rubia.

Con una ligera sonrisa adornándole el rostro, suavemente tomó entre sus brazos a la chica, llevándola hasta su habitación donde podía descansar más cómoda.

Se iría mañana por la mañana y si ella no despertaba para entonces seguro no podría despedirse.

Fueron muchos pensamientos los que a su mente llegaron, y de todos ellos, las palabras que su hermana le dijera hace un par de meses, antes de venir a Funbari, hicieron que su andar fuera más lento...

_-No puedes seguir así, pasas más tiempo allá que con tu familia... No has hecho nada en este tiempo; ¿qué pasó con el campo de plantas, qué pasó con tu sueño?.-_

No tuvo, ni tiene respuestas para esas palabras, pero sabía que Pilika tenía razón en algo: él hizo de lado todo y sin siquiera saber por qué. En realidad en todo este tiempo no había hecho absolutamente nada, por eso regresaría a Hokkaido, para seguir con su vida y dejar que la itako siguiese con la suya.

Entró a la habitación casi vacía, en cuyo centro se hallaba un futon más grande de lo normal, ahí recostó cuidadosamente a la rubia, más cuado quiso incorporarse se dio cuenta de que los suaves brazos de la chica se lo impedían.

**Si te digo que no quiero que te vayas, seguro no me creerás... como yo misma no me creo ahora.**

Horo Horo podía sentir el cálido aliento de Anna acariciando su cuello y su oreja izquierda. Se sonrojó ampliamente aun sujetando la cintura de la sacerdotisa, completamente consciente de que los brazos de la misma le rodeaban el cuello y que su cuerpo yacía sobre el de ella, haciendo de esta una posición poco decente.

Ese juego de palabras por parte de Anna le estaba haciendo bromas pesadas a su mente, por todo lo que comenzaba a imaginarse. Y el intenso latir de su corazón no le ayudaba mucho a pensar siquiera en decir algo.

Sin embargo, hablar ya de mucho no servia, pues sus miradas se cruzaron en algún momento, y por un simple instante, tan solo para que después fuesen sus labios los que se buscasen y unieran sin que alguno de los dos lo hubiese pensado.

Era un profundo beso que sencillamente se dio entre ellos, beso que le arrebató al joven todo deseo de regresar al norte.

_Sin finalizar._

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Ya sé que les interesa más el lemon, pero tampoco quería empezar el capitulo metiendo a estos dos a la cama así nada más. NO!.

Como ésta pareja me gusta mucho, quiero plasmar muchos detalles de su relación, pero descuiden, el próximo capitulo es lemon y no será el único.

Quiero que este fanfic derrame miel, así que habrá mucho amor, malos entendidos, lagrimas, SEXO, (claro, que esperaban, mi mente sigue igual de perversa), 0¬0.

—I love HOROxANNA—.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

**MUCHAS, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES POR SUS REVIEWS.  
**Son muchos más de los que esperaba, y es que, considerando que la pareja HHxA no es ni muy comun, ni mucho menos "querida" por la mayoría de los lectores, no tenía muchas esperanzas de reviews, dos, cuatro a lo mucho, pero fueron 11 y eso que todavía no comienzo con el lemon. Estoy muy, muy felíz, y podría seguir agradeciéndoles por líneas y líneas, pero mejor, respondo sus reviews...

**May sk** - Lo siento mucho, pero, Yoh me estorbaba, jeje, no en realidad su muerte es la base de este fanfic, aunque luego... ya lo sabrás. Sabes, concuerdo contigo en la descripción que haces de Horo Horo, es verdad que aveces es medio mmm, directo en decir ciertas cosas, impulsivo, como dices, pero lindisimo; insensible no es, yo creo que se parece mucho a Yoh, (alguien se ha dado cuenta de que son los que mejor se llevan?), pero más holgazan, más sin vergüenza y más comico. Bueno, pues no tendrás que esperar hasta septiembre para leer el capitulo 3, ya que lo publicaré primero aqui, en, unas cuantas semanitas. (Yo también adoro el mes patrio mexicano). Y despreocupate, quieres lemon, lemon tendrás, y será bastante intenso, jeje, cuidate, y muchas gracias por seguirme apoyando.

**Marionzinha** - Gracias por tu review. ¿Ya habias leido otro fic de esta pareja, era el de Asuka Ishida, si no es así, podrías decirme cual era para leerlo, yo amo las historias de esta pareja.

**Emmyk** - Es cierto, pobre Anna, pobre Yoh, pero era necesario sacar al castaño de esto y sin embargo él... luego lo leerás. Me da gusto saber que esta pareja te gusta y leerás este nuevo fic, pues como la pareja no tiene muchos seguidores he llegado a pensar que no será aceptado como mis historias anteriores, pero parece que esto va mejorando, bueno... haber que pasa. Aqui la continuación y lo que se viene es lo bueno desde el punto de vista de una hentai-maniaca, o sea yo... LEMON, jeje, cuidate.

**Priss** - Bueno, al menos ya es un avance el saber que esta pareja te gusta un poco. ¿Como seguirá?... eso ni se pregunta, habrá mucho sexo, y, segun yo, muy intenso. La extensión es de alredor de 10 capitulos. Yo sigo, tu solo sigue leyendo, prometo que te gustara.

**Annaangel** - Gracias por tu review, y me alegra saber que la pareja te gusta y al parecer, tanto como a mi. Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Anna-Kyouyama015** - Gracias por tus comentarios... Que bueno que el primer capitulo te haya gustado, ojalá los siguientes sigan siendo de tu agrado. Parece que para la mayoría de los que están leyendo el fic, entre ellos tu, es el primero que encuentran sobre esta pareja. Y yo que la adoro; ¿comprendes mi frustración?.

**Harumina** - Sabes, lo que mencionas sobre Yoh, que te cae bien, pero no es de tus favoritos, y sin embargo llega a causarte pena como lo tratamos algunos autores en nuestras historias, eso quiere decir que vamos bien¿nop? 00', jeje, cuando menos estamos elevando tu interes por este personaje, pero bueno... como bien dices, así me dedico de lleno a la relación entre la rubia y el peliazul. Agradezco todos tus comentarios y... si, serán bastantes capitulos, pero no más de 13 ¬¬'.

**Asuka Ishida** - AMIGA TT... gracias por tu review... yo sé que esta pareja te gusta. LEMON, CLARO, y mucho, al menos así lo sentí yo, jeje, para el siguiente capitulo, tu tranquila, que la espera valdrá la pena. Yo por mientras, espero ansiosa lo que viene de tu fic, que cada vez se vuelve más interesante, QUIERO MÁS... de la acción que prometes, por favor. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU APOYO.

**ElAinu** - La verdad es que hay muy pocos fics sobre esta pareja; contados, me atreveria a decir que no más de 10, y en realidad son muchos menos, pero bueno... espero que mi historia siga siendo de tu interes.

**Belzer** - Holas, segun yo, tus suposiciones son de los más acertadas, esto será interesante e intenso, sin mencionar lo sensual, jeje, pero lo que cuenta es tu punto de vista y ojalá que el avance del fic sea de tu agrado. ¿Es el primer fic que encuentras de HORO-ANNA?; pues ciertamente no hay muchos, pero aquihay alrededor de tres, quizá cuatro. Me deshice de Yoh desde el principio y sin embargo... jeje, lo leerás más adelante. Por otro lado, sobre una frase que mencionas: "Anna tendra que decidir entre aferrarse a ese recuerdo tan hermoso o seguir adelante", WOW, eres profeta?... Bueno, estoy ansiosa por saber tu opinión acerca de este segundo capitulo, también sé que, como la mayoría que esta leyendo este fic, quieres lemon, y eso vendrá en el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por tus comentarios, BYE.

**Anna Chan** - Gracias, aquí el segundo capitulo. Que bueno saber que te gustan mis fics y que eres mi fan 00, wow, gracias.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Es material de "Fallen Angel" ytanto la originalidad como la autoría pueden ser corroboradas por:

IVY & PRISS.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

**POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.**

Totalizado el 25 de Mayo de 2005.

Ladama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


	3. Durmiendo tranquila en brazos del ainu

**Es como volver a empezar.**

Por: **_Maeda Ai._**

.: Capitulo 3: "_Durmiendo tranquila en brazos del ainu_". :.

* * *

Su corazón pareció detenerse por un segundo cuando los labios de la itako encontraron los suyos, más luego ya no estaba muy seguro de lo que pasaba. 

Su lengua penetró en la boca de Anna hasta encontrar la lengua de ésta y jugar a entrelazarse una y otra vez; sus manos se aferraron a la cintura de la rubia, y de vez en cuando acariciaba su espalda.

_" Era la esposa de Yoh, la mujer que él tanto quería y que yo detestaba.… no debo seguir. "_

Eran los desordenados pensamientos que agobiaban al shaman, pensamientos que de nada sirvieron, pues sus labios se aferraron a seguir unidos a los de la sacerdotisa; además, sentir como las suaves manos de la itako acariciaban su rostro y su pecho, sin mencionar los débiles jadeos que de la boca de ella escapaban, lo volvieron loco de deseo.

Su exquisito aroma lo relajaba y al mismo tiempo lo invitaba a seguir.

_" Quiero estar con ella. "_

Si, no podía mentirse a si mismo, mucho menos con el vestido mal puesto de Anna y él habiendo perdido la camisa.

Escondió el rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de la sacerdotisa, mientras sus manos, presurosas, se deshacían de la vestimenta de la mujer, esto claro, sin perder la oportunidad de recorrer las largas piernas femeninas.

Las pequeñas manos de la rubia se enredaron juguetonas en el cabello del ainu, perdiéndose en el azul sin dejar de acariciarlo con un poco de desesperación, y reteniéndolo ahí, recargado sobre su hombro.

Quemaba, un calor agradable que la obligaba a respirar agitadamente.

_" No puedo… Yoh… Horo Horo, yo…. "_

Sus ideas eran un verdadero caos.

Al estar con Horo, no podía evitar recordar a su esposo y que el peliazul fue su amigo, amigo con el que ahora se estaba abrazando, besando… quiso detenerse, separando sus labios de los del shaman del norte, pero al hacerlo inevitablemente se miraron el uno al otro. Fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido; en ese momento, descubrieron las emociones, dudas y sentimientos que cada uno experimentaba.

**Anna… yo no sé, no comprendo….**

Lo escuchó decir, con ese apuesto rostro tan cerca del suyo; lo sintió acariciarle las mejillas de forma tan suave que la tensión desapareció, más aun con el cálido aliento del shaman chocando con su rostro, tranquilizándola.

Volvieron a unirse en un beso más tranquilo, lento y profundo.

El joven se dedicó a guiar sus ansiosos labios por todo el cuerpo femenino, abandonando la dulce boca de la itako y recorriendo el cuello de la misma, sus hombros… haciéndola temblar.

**Eres hermosa… muy hermosa, demasiado.**

Fue un halago del que la rubia no tuvo mucho tiempo de disfrutar pues los labios del ainu se habían posado sobre uno de sus senos.

Un corto y repentino beso que le erizó la piel, seguido de la exquisita sensación de sus pechos siendo recorridos por la legua del shaman.

Intensos gemidos se le escaparon de la boca, haciendo que el silencio en la habitación se interrumpiera; eran las voces de ambos entre jadeos, las que resonaban no solo en la habitación sino en toda la casa, esa casa que durante las noches se mantenía en absoluto silencio, y ahora se llenaba con los sonidos agitados de dos amantes improvisados.

Entregándose por completo a las disposiciones del muchacho, Anna solo se dejaba hacer sin esperar que los labios de Horo viajasen de sus senos hasta su entrepierna; fue un movimiento tan rápido e inesperado, que la mujer solo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos a causa de la sorpresa; el peliazul había hundido el rostro entre sus piernas, degustando la intimidad de la itako.

**¿Qué, qué haces?… ¡ detente !…**

Anna quiso alejar de su cuerpo al joven, pero la fuerza se escapó de su cuerpo, terminando por rendirse ante la intensa excitación que esto le provocaba.

La lengua de Horo, que se adentraba en su vagina, logrando que esta se humedeciera una cada vez más. Por otra parte, el muchacho se aferraba a continuar, su rostro envuelto en rojo, esto era lo más atrevido que había hecho en la vida y era excitante, agradable… delicioso.

Hace mucho tiempo no hubiese imaginado tener la cabeza entre las piernas de la Kyouyama… jamás. Pero agradecía al cielo el poder hacerlo ahora.

Casi aferrado al clítoris de la chica, lamió y succionó el pequeño botón femenino, arrancándole gemidos y suspiros de placer a la rubia, que temblaba sofocada entre los tantos orgasmos que el peliazul le provocaba.

Sus movimientos eran tan intensos, incluso lo sintió succionar y morder suavemente ese pequeño botoncito fuente de placer; era normal que se retorciera ante los incontrolables deseos de su compañero y rendirse a un orgasmo más.

**Ho-Horo Horo, ya….**

Las palabras de Anna se atoraban en su pecho, no podía jalar aire, estaba tan agitada.

Entonces, el shaman se incorporó ligeramente tan solo para poder observar complacido el cuerpo de la itako, ese lindo cuerpo desnudo y a su entera disposición.

Pasó la lengua por sus labios, degustando aun de los líquidos de la joven rubia.

Horo dejó que su cuerpo se acomodase encima de su amante para luego besarla con furor, con gran deseo, mientras ella le devolvía la caricia que recibía.

Se sentía tan cansada, por eso le pidió que se detuviera, se sentía como si fuese su primera vez, algo un tanto comprensible considerando que hace más de un año que no tiene un encuentro sexual.

Desde que Yoh se fue, ella estaba demasiado triste como para pensar en eso, ni siquiera la idea de satisfacerse a si misma le cruzó la mente en todo ese tiempo, mucho menos la de pasar la noche con otro hombre.

Kyouyama se sonrojó ampliamente mientras sus ojos se posaban en los del peliazul, se sentía insegura, no sabía que hacer o que decir, se quedó inmóvil, era como si hubiese perdido la práctica y de hecho… así era.

**Si no quieres seguir… lo entiendo.**

Incluso después de escuchar la voz del ainu, solo atinó a bajar la mirada.

**No es que no quiera, es solo que… todo ha sido tan repentino, tan irónico…**

Horo Horo sonrió ligeramente con las sinceras palabras de la sacerdotisa. Él se sentía igual, tan inseguro, aun preguntándose como podía estar con esta mujer que años atrás le provocaba miedo, sin mencionar que no tenía ningun tipo de interés por ella, y ahora… estaba apunto de hacerle el amor.

El shaman hizo a un lado todos esos pensamientos, dejando que sus manos se dedicasen nuevamente a recorrer la pálida piel de la itako, viajando por la totalidad de aquel cuerpo hasta detenerse entre las piernas de la joven, introduciendo su dedo medio en la vagina, logrando que Anna se retorciera de placer, más trató de calmar las ansias que la quemaban, permitiendo que Horo Horo la estimulase de es amanera, metiendo y sacando el dedo de su cuerpo, en un ciclo que la hizo gemir ya sin reserva.

Anna separó un poco más sus piernas, permitiéndole a su amante una mayor libertad para penetrarla así.

Se aferró al cuello del shaman de hielo al ser presa de una nueva oleada de placenteras sensaciones; sentía como su vagina se contraía aun después de que el dedo del peliazul saliese de su intimidad.

**Eres un ecchi… un adorable ecchi, Hentai.**

Le dijo la itako, entre besos apasionados y ligeros jadeos.

La mujer dejó que una sonrisa se diera en medio de aquel beso mientras sentía como Horo Horo se acomodaba entre sus piernas, con el pene erecto apuntando hacia su sexo.

Lo sintió deslizarse tranquila y cuidadosamente hacia adentro.

Los primeros roces los hicieron gemir deseosos, tanto que tuvieron que romper el beso para poder jalar aire y continuar con la unión de sus cuerpos

Con avance lento, tranquilo, pero en extremo placentero, el ainu experimentaba la pasión que esta mujer era capaz de desbordar.

Tan sexy, tan despampánate, tan intensa… tan Anna.

Ahora que ella esta con él, desde esta vez, le esta diciendo que disfruta de su compañía, por eso esta haciendo el amor con él, con el shaman de hielo.

El peliazul se dejó envolver por los brazos de la rubia, mientras el deslice de su miembro finalmente lo hizo llegar hasta el fondo del cuerpo femenino, después dejó que su pene entrara y saliera una y otra vez.

**No quiero soltarte.**

En verdad no quería soltarla, dejarla ir.

La adoraba, la deseaba, no podía, ni quería soltarla, así que se aferró a su estrecha cintura, sujetando firmemente la sutil, pero bien marcada, curva que delineaba su forma de mujer.

Horo bajó un poco la mirada, encontrándose con ese par de perfectos senos que, con ese danzar al ritmo de sus embestidas, lo incitaban a probarlos nuevamente. Poco tardó en atrapar entre sus labios el pecho izquierdo de la itako; como desesperado, succionó el duro pezón, siendo recompensado con los profundos gemidos que soltaba su amante.

El morbo y la excitación eran ya incontenibles.

Sin haber dejado de clavarle su espina a la chica, sintió como su miembro recibía magnificas vibraciones producto de las contracciones de la vagina de Anna, que lo aprisionaba dulcemente en su interior, volviéndolo loco de placer.

La ansiedad lo estaba sofocando, sentía que en cualquier momento sucumbiría ante la excitación, pero no deseaba arruinar el momento, quería hacerla gozar, que no dejara de sentirlo.

Mientras tanto, Kyouyama respiraba cada vez más agitada ante las sensaciones deliciosamente perversas que este shaman le hacia sentir.

Las penetraciones se habían vuelto fuertes y profundas; sintió la llegada del placer, y aun cuando hizo lo posible por soportar un poco más, la sacerdotisa fue atacada por un delicioso orgasmo que la hizo gritar de inmenso gozo, aferrándose al cuerpo del muchacho, dejándole la piel marcada al haber clavado sus uñas en la espalda del ainu.

Si, ese fue su clímax, pero el que Horo Horo sacara el pene por completo de su vagina y lo volviese a introducir con fuerza, fue algo que no esperaba sentir, la intensidad y la sorpresa prolongó su orgasmo, dejándola cansada y sin aire.

Ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para gritar, tan solo dejó que la sensación la llenase hasta agotarla por completo mientras sentía a su vagina contraerse agitadamente, y al shaman que seguía penetrándola un poco más.

El muchacho apenas tuvo tiempo para acomodarse y penetrar una vez más a la itako, luego cerró los ojos con fuerza al tiempo en que se dejaba caer rendido sobre el cuerpo de la mujer.

Respiraba agitado cerca del rostro de la chica, sus alientos chocaban entre si, hasta que terminaron besándose lenta y tranquilamente, un beso que logró relajarlos.

**Lo siento.**

La sacerdotisa no entendió. ¿De qué demonios se estaba disculpando?.

Entonces, Horo Horo la miró con ternura; no pretendía que su semen invadiese su cuerpo, no quiso ser descuidado, pero estaba totalmente entregado y fascinado de tenerla entre sus brazos y solo para él, que, ahh. . . .

La rubia, con expresión seria, tomó el rostro del shaman entre sus manos, acariciando suavemente ese apuesto rostro. Estaba bien, sentir su esencia escurrir entre sus piernas era una sensación verdaderamente excitante, deliciosa.

Permanecieron un rato más sin romper la unión de sus ya cansados cuerpos, hasta que el miembro del peliazul comenzó a reducir su tamaño, regresando a su forma normal.

Ahora ambos yacen recostados sobre el futon; el ainu justo detrás de ella, la abraza rodeando su cintura, le encanta estrecharla de esa manera, es como si la reclamase como de su propiedad.

Besa su oreja y le susurra algo de vez en cuando, pero ella se siente intranquila, nerviosa.

**Entonces... ¿te irás mañana?. **

Era claro el reproche en su hermosa voz.

Horo Horo la hizo girarse suavemente para recibirla entre sus brazos sin pretender soltarla por el resto de la noche.

Un beso suave y tranquilo, lleno de ternura, fue su intento por tranquilizar a la joven… y lo logró.

**No, no podría, a menos que… tú así lo quieras.**

Tan lindas y sinceras palabras no lograron que la expresión de Anna cambiase; el suyo era el mismo hermoso rostro reflejando frialdad.

La itako no dijo nada, solo se acurrucó sobre el pecho desnudo de su compañero mientras cerraba los ojos. Eso fue todo, no había nada más que decir.

Comprendiendo su silencio, el shaman de hielo, descansa la cabeza sobre el rubio cabello de su amada.

Horo Horo comienza a hacer planes para su futuro, porque ya no se imagina un futuro sin ella. Sin que Anna Kyouyama lo mande o lo obligue a realizar todo el trabajo de la casa, sin que le grite… sin hacerle el amor.

Anna terminó dormida tranquilamente entre los brazos del shaman, pero él no tiene sueño, le complace contemplara esa mujer, le produce un sentimiento tan cálido.

Más repentinamente siente una presencia en la casa…

**¡ No puede ser !…**

Exclama sorprendido, mientras clava los ojos en la puerta de la habitación; allá afuera hay alguien que lo espera.

Por primera vez en la vida no sabe si lo que siente es miedo o enojo, y se pregunta que debe hacer.

Aprieta los dientes con fuerza, pues no importa la razón por la cual el dueño de esta presencia haya venido precisamente ésta noche, no puede ser nada bueno para él. . .

**O, quizás, para Anna. . . .**

Sin finalizar.

* * *

—I love HOROxANNA—.

Ah, lemon por fin…. En mi opinión, este es uno de los pocos escritos en que he realizado una muy buena mezcla de erotismo y romance; ustedes dirán.

Este par tendrá unos cuantos encuentros más adelante, aunque también habrá capítulos que serán más de explicación que de lemon, como el próximo '….

De nuevo **MUCHAS GRACIAS...**

Recibí menos reviews que en el primer capitulo, y aunque eso me pone medio triste, tampoco esta tan mal.

Y es que desde el primer capitulo he querido mencionar algo... AGRADECERÉ DE IGUAL MANERA SI ME DEJAN 10, 15 O 20 REVIEWS, A QUE SI SOLO RECIBIERA 1... porque esta historia la hice con mucho gusto y sé que a algunas personas les esta gustando también. **NO VOY A EXIGIRLES QUE ME DEJEN DETERMINADO NUMERO DE REVIEWS PARA CONTINUAR ACTUALIZANDO LA HISTORIA, ES COMO FORZARLOS Y NO TENGO ESE DERECHO, ADEMÁS, ES INJUSTO PARA AQUELLOS QUE LEEN EL FIC Y DEJAN REVIEWS.**

Así, pues, agradezco mucho los comentarios que recibí esta vez, así como aquellos que están leyendo esta historia, pero no han dejado reviews, a quienes solo puedo decirles: anímense, jeje.

Sin más por ahora...

_Respondo sus reviews...,_

_Belzer_ - Jejeje, que bueno saber que el capitulo anterior fue de tu agrado. Así, pues, supongo que este lo fue mucho más, ya que contenía el lemon, que, según yo, tiene mucho romance, mucha miel... ay, mi azúcar. Y, sobre Yoh... pues...

_Loconexion_ - También te gusta como se ven juntos?. Me alegra saberlo. Me gustaría mucho leer el fic que esta escribiendo sobre ellos, avísame si lo publicas. De Yoh, pues si, es una lastima, aunque su muerte era la base de este fanfic; cuando estaba planeando esta historia, lo primero que pensé fue en matar al Asakura.

_Dark Wing Fairy_ - Cielos, muchas gracias, espero no decepcionarte. Jeje, aquí esta el lemon que tanto esperabas, espero te guste porque la verdad a mi me encantó, y eso que casi nunca estoy totalmente conforme con mis historias.

_Priss_ - Fajaja, esperabas el lemon, pillina, jeje. Es verdad, la flor de hielo es un bonito detalle, vamos, la hizo el mismo, después vuelvo a mencionar algo como esto. Aquí el lemon. DISFRUTALO.

_Harumina_ - Veo que también te gustó lo de la rosa, me alegra. Bueno, es verdad que trato de mezclar el romance con el lemon, aunque prefiero no ponerle mucha azúcar, espero que así lo sientas tú. El decir "te amo" muchas veces no es algo que me guste hacer... ojalá este capitulo te haya gustado.

_May sk_ - No te preocupes, yo a veces también ando ocupadísima, o ni tanto, pero dejo las cosas para después, y ese después se vuelve eterno... jeje. Agradezco mucho tus comentarios, tu siempre tan linda conmigo TT. Je, sip, adoro como se ven juntos, creo que incluso, me esforcé con esta historia. Tienes razón, muchas veces hacen que parezca que Horo Horo odia a la rubia, cuando no se ve que sea así, solo le tiene miedo, nada más. Ahora, a mi me gusta la reacción del ainu en el manga, cuando Anna dice que es la futura esposa del Shaman King, y el peliazul, piensa que se refiere a él, que tierno. Bueno, lo prometido es deuda y aquí te dejo el cap. 3 de este fic. Ves, no tuviste que esperar hasta Septiembre.

* * *

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Es material de "Fallen Angel" y tanto la originalidad como la autoría pueden ser corroboradas por:

XKARY y PRISS.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

**POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.**

Totalizado el 25 de Mayo de 2005.

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


	4. Visitas inesperadas

**. Es como volver a empezar . **

Por: **_Maeda Ai_**.

.: Capitulo 4: "_Visitas inesperadas_". :.

* * *

Cuidadosamente, deslizó la puerta, no deseaba que la rubia despertase, no ahora, no. 

Intranquilo, bajó las escaleras, guiado por la fuerte presencia que invadía toda la casa. A cada paso que daba, con cada segundo que pasaba, se cuestionaba el por qué de la visita de este shaman.

El miedo lo invadió entonces; quizá esto significaba que debía alejarse definitivamente de Anna.

**No, no... me moriría sin ella.**

Aquello fue un susurró, escuchado tan solo por el mismo peliazul, quien oprimió fuertemente los puños. La sola idea de alejarse de ella, le destrozaba el corazón y más después de haber hecho el amor con tan maravillosa mujer.

Bajó las escaleras, guiado por el "ki" del inesperado "visitante", entonces, se percató que la luz que alumbraba el jardín estaba encendida, cuando el recordaba haberla apagado horas atrás.

Y al salir, pudo verlo...

Un joven se hallaba sentado sobre el pasillo de madera, admirando todas las blancas lucecitas que adornaban el oscuro manto del cielo.

**¡ Yoh !...**

Un suave murmullo de sorpresa escapó de los labios del peliazul, sorpresa, si, aunque ya sabía perfectamente, desde el instante mismo en que sintió un fuerte poder espiritual, que era el mismísimo Shaman King el que había venido esta noche.

**¿Qué quieres¿a qué has venido?.**

Aquello fue un claro reproche por parte del ainu.

El tono de voz reflejaba su total desaprobación hacia el castaño, cuya sola presencia era, de cierta forma, indeseada, incomoda, inoportuna... le traía problemas.

Sin embargo, por otro lado, se sentía feliz de volverlo a ver, estaba consciente de ello. Quizá por eso una parte de él se sentía como un niño pequeño al que le esperaba un fuerte regaño por lo que recién había hecho con la bella itako.

Horo Horo no obtuvo respuesta, tan solo observó como el shaman de morena piel lo invitaba a sentarse junto a él para admirar las estrellas.

El ainu se acercó con cierta reserva y es que de cierta forma ellos eran rivales, ahora tenían algo más en común, algo, o mejor dicho... alguien. Si, ambos la amaban, la querían a ella... a Anna.

**Te lo dije... ella es la mujer más maravillosa de todo el mundo.** Yoh le habló de pronto. **¿Ahora me crees?.**

En el rostro del ainu podía apreciarse la melancolía.

Era verdad; la primera vez que escuchó aquellas palabras de parte del Asakura, lo creyó loco, un completo imbécil. ¿Cómo podía expresarse así de la rubia sacerdotisa, considerarla maravillosa... Yoh no baka, si Kyouyama era una mujer fría, avara, cruel.

_-Anna es el mismísimo demonio en persona.-_

Eso pensaba el Usui de la rubia mujer y ahora...

**Tenías razón, ella es... tan perfecta.**

Yoh sonrió satisfecho, se notaba la sinceridad de su amigo, sin mencionar el cariño, los obvios sentimientos que el ainu profesaba por la que laguna vez fuese la esposa del Shaman King.

Si, el Shaman King, Yoh Asakura, había vuelto; ¿la razón?... no la sabía, pero sospechaba que la razón era separarlo de Anna, exigirle que termine su reciente relación con la rubia.

_-Si, eso debe ser.-_

Pensaba con tristeza el joven del norte.

Y creía estar en lo correcto, después de todo, ella fue su esposa, la misma mujer a la que Horo Horo nunca trató con delicadeza; disfrutaba hacerla rabiar y sin embargo, ahora...

**Y aunque me exijas alejarme de Anna, que la deje... me sería imposible.**

Si, imposible, sin ella se moría.

Sin su compañía, su suave voz entonando su nombre; esas suaves manos acariciando su cuerpo, el delicioso aroma de su frágil figura e incluso si ella no le gritaba como acostumbraba, no sería feliz.

**Perdóname por haberme involucrado con ella; nunca ha sido mi intención que se olvide de ti, eso no, simplemente me enamoré... lo siento.**

**Pues no lo sientas.**

La voz del difunto shaman lo sorprendió, obligándolo a alzar la mirada. Seguía intacta la sonrisa en el rostro de ese joven.

Así es, Horo no debía arrepentirse, ni disculparse por nada en absoluto, todo lo contrario.

**¿La sabes, Horo Horo¿la razón por la que vine esta noche?.**

El ainu negó con la cabeza, tan solo como respuesta. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo, Yoh estaba muerto, eso era claro, solo era su alma la que estaba aquí, pero... seguramente sería por breves momentos.

**Bueno, quería agradecerte por haber cuidado de ella todo este tiempo. De todos mis amigos, jamás creí que fueses tu el que la acompañara**

Horo lo miró incrédulo.

Y él que pensó que el Asakura vendría a exigirle que se alejara de ella por no creerlo merecedor de su cariño... que estúpido fue al pensar que así sería.

Por otra parte Yoh sonreía tranquilamente; imaginaba que Manta podría acompañar a Anna como el buen amigo que siempre fue, Ryu e incluso Len, aunque este último quizá lo haría con sentimientos distintos desde un principio. Nunca estuvo muy seguro de que tipo de sentimientos tenía Len hacia su esposa.

Pero la sorpresa que se llevo el Shaman King, fue grande al enterarse de que fue el peliazul el que acompañó a Anna todo este tiempo.

Horo Horo sonrió irónico, todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Yoh le estaba "dando permiso" para amar a la sacerdotisa; él vino especialmente para agrad... un momento!...

**¿Cómo es que estas aquí¿quién te invocó, cómo...**

El chico de castaños cabellos rió divertido, llevaban un buen rato conversando y hasta ahora se le ocurría preguntarle el "cómo" de su presencia. Era obvio que su presencia preocupó al ainu.

**Fue mi abuela... yo... solo quería saber como estaba Anna. Ahora estoy más tranquilo.**

Aquellas sinceras palabras, le arrancaron un amplia sonrisa al shaman de hielo. Si, él se encargaría que la itako fuese completamente feliz.

Horo estaba tan concentrado en sus planes a futuro, que tardó en percatarse de la sospechosa y extraña mirada de su amigo.

**Lo sabía.**

**Qué cosa?.**

**Nunca te lo dije, pero... parece ser que lo descubriste por ti mismo.**

El ainu no sabía a que se refería el otro shaman, pero su sonrisa acusadora y los suaves codazos lo estaban incomodando.

**Su forma de hacer el amor... es maravillosa.**

Era más que intenso el rojo en las mejillas del muchacho peliazul.

Era obvio que Yoh estuviese al tanto de lo que él y Anna hicieron, más ese comentario era algo que... nunca esperó de él.

**B-bu, bueno, Yoh... eso, eso no, bueno si, es que...**

Horo Horo tartamudeó un poco, tratando de salir de la vergonzosa situación, más nada pudo decir. Y es que era verdad, tener relaciones con la rubia itako era... sencillamente indescriptible.

Sentir su suave y pálida piel era la mejor sensación que pudiese haber sentido.

**Prométeme que la amarás intensamente y cuidaras que nada la haga sufrir.**

**Claro, ni siquiera tienes que pe... ¿Yoh?...**

El ainu giró el rostro a un costado, buscando la sonriente expresión de su amigo, pero este ya no estaba.

Lo buscó, confundido, en todas direcciones, pero nada...

**Se ha ido.**

Fue un suave susurro que venia cargado de nostalgia.

Levantó el rostro para admirar las estrellas... ¡ ese tonto , quería asegurarse de que el joven de Hokkaido amaba plenamente a la sacerdotisa.

Horo Horo respiró cansado, no esperaba una conversación como esa después de hacer el amor con Anna Kyouyama.

Después de un rato, simplemente se puso de pie y regresó tranquilamente a la habitación de la itako, dispuesto a dormir y descansar a su lado, cobijado por su piel de leche, y relajado con el exquisito aroma de su cuerpo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Deslizó la puerta de la recamara, entrando sigilosamente; contemplando la delgada silueta que descansaba bajo las sabanas, silueta que temblaba ligeramente.

_-Quizá por el frío de la noche.-_

Pensó, más fue una idea que desechó en cuanto se acercó para ocupar su nuevo lugar en ese futon.

Ella temblaba, dejando que los sollozos escapasen sin remedio de sus dulces labios... Anna lloraba y eso le rompía el corazón. Así como la primera vez que la vio derramando lagrimas; ahora recordaba el viejo dolor de verla llorar así.

**Anna... Annita¿por qué llo...**

**Él estuvo aquí, sentí su presencia.** Le dijo ella, interrumpiéndolo con voz que se quebraba en cada palabra. **Pero, no sé porque... no quiso verme. Es que no entiendo, tanto tiempo¿por qué ahora que estoy contigo¿por qué?. Yo... no tengo intenciones de alejarme de ti.**

Al decir esto último, Anna giró sobre el futon, enfrentando los sorprendidos ojos del shaman de hielo. Ella quería estar con él y estaba tan asustada como lo estuvo él mismo al sentir la presencia de Yoh.

**No te preocupes; ya te lo dije, no pienso dejarte.**

La acercó a él hasta envolverla en un fuerte abrazo que de inmediato fue correspondido.

Horo no tardó en contarle hasta el más mínimo detalle de la conversación que recién había tenido con el que alguna vez llegó a ser el Shaman King.

**Él... ¿vino solo para eso, para asegurarse de que yo era feliz?.**

**Si, y te prometo que me aseguraré de que así sea.**

**¿Por qué él te lo pidió?.**

**Por eso, si, pero más que nada, porque usted, señorita amargada... es la mujer a la que amo.**

Anna lo miró con ojos furiosos aunque un sutil brillo de cariño se reflejaba en sus gemas negras.

**Horo no baka.**

El peliazul sonrió divertido por la expresión de su amante, mientras esta se abrazaba nuevamente a él para poco después, recostarse, ambos, sobre el futon, tratando de conciliar el sueño.

Estaban realmente cansados, no en balde, la noche casi terminaba y no habían dormido casi nada. Pues primero ocuparon la noche para amarse y luego, la inesperada visita del Asakura les había robado el sueño, ese sueño que de ahora en adelante pretendían compartir juntos desde esta noche...

Y hasta la última que les quedara.

_Sin finalizar._

* * *

A mi modo de ver, era muy fácil adivinar que se trataba de Yoh. ¿Qué no?.

En realidad, tomando en cuenta que todos aquí pueden ver fantasmas, me pareció buena idea meter a Yoh en esto ya después de muerto.

Por otra parte, la conversación entre ambos shamanes era con el objetivo de que compartiesen sus pensamientos sobre la mujer que aman, que es, nada menos que la misma chica, itako no Anna.

—I love HOROxANNA—.

HOLAS NEW...  
Como que el lemon atrajo más publico, nop.  
Estoy muy feliz por los reviews que recibí en este tercer capitulo, que volvieron viejos amigos y colegas escritores, algunos conocidos que se olvidaron de esta historia en el segundo cap. TT.  
Pero ay saben, yo aquí siempre agradecida de 10, 100 reviews y hasta de uno solo, que no vale menos que los 10 o los 100. Hay que saber agradecer muchachos y por eso...

Respondo sus reviews...,

**Asuka Ishida** - DOS reviews para ti, no recuerdo porque, el otro esta más abajo). Continuado, jaja... tu tranquila, que el fanfiction ya lo termine, hace poco, pero ya esta terminado, solo que me falta escribirlo en la pc, solo lo tengo con mi fea letra TT... Quieres saber como viene, pues mucho amor. Te agradezco el interés, en especial porque sé que también te gusta mucho esta pareja, que por cierto, ansío leer lo que sigue de tu fic.

**Di-Annita** - Ecchi, es a grandes rasgos, algo más suavecito que el hentai, aunque con un toque ligero de humor, como cuando a los chicos les sangra la nariz al ver una chica SEMIdesnuda; puede interpretarse como "picaron". GRACIAS TT... en verdad piensas que es de mis mejores fics, me motivas, de verdad. Sabes, creo que fuiste la única que notó el detalle de la ropa, o al menos nadie más lo mencionó, y bueno, la verdad es que se me pasó, para cuando me di cuenta no lo había mencionado así que simplemente decidí dejarlo así, total, son detalles, hay que dar por entendido que en algún momento tuvieron que deshacerse de la ropa, estorba, pues, jeje. Como veraz, acertaste con Yoh, aunque supongo que no fui tan sutil como quería TT.

**Indhira Morillo** - Aquí la continuación, ojalá te haya gustado, ya que como pudiste notar, no hubo lemon, pero de eso hay mucho en el siguiente capitulo. Agradezco tus comentarios, que soy la mejor del tema, vaya, son palabras mayores que se agradecen enormemente.

**Priss** - Que bueno que te esta gustando la historia, romance, ya sabes, cuando quieras. No lo pienses más, agrégalo a tus favoritos, please TT. Sabes, en algo tienes mucha razón, últimamente no hay historias que me llamen mucho la atención, supongo que es por la breve sinopsis que nada más no me convencen. Por eso, tu también actualiza ya , mujer.

**Hermi-Black** - Que bueno que te gustara, aunque creo que no pude complacerte en cuanto al visitante... Ni Hao, ni Ren figuraban en mis planes, aunque hubiese sido muy interesante que cualquiera de estos dos hubiese llegado a interrumpir la noche de los dos nuevos enamorados, ni hablar. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

**Belzer** - Me encanta... que te encante lo que hasta ahora ha pasado entre estos dos, ejeje. Cielos, gracias, necesitaba recibir esas palabras tuyas acerca de mis fanfics, y que pienses que no llegado a caer en lo vulgar, lo intentado, sabes, digo el morbo siempre anda rondando por ahí, peor no puedo, me detengo, me apena llegar a tanto TT, que horror. Y además, me gusta mucho el romance, así que, la verdad, dudo llegar a tanto, aunque... tengo un par de ideas para una orgía que, haber que pasa después, ejej. Acertaste, era alguien muerto.

**Loconexion** - Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, Acertaste, es Yoh el inoportuno que viene a tan mala hora, que miedo el enfrentar al esposo de la mujer que quieres y con quien hace unos momentos hiciste el amor. Vaya. Espero te haya gustado este capitulo.

**Asuka Ishida** - Amiga, TT, cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti, si, por fin he actualizado y espero de corazón que este capitulo te haya gustado, hubo mucho amor y nada de sexo, peor bueno, no siempre hay tiempo, jeje. Disculpa el suspenso tan largo, pero casi no tengo tiempo, estoy trabajando, que horror. Peor bueno, también tengo muchas ganas de leer lo que se viene de tu historia, ya sabes, yo siempre esperando. Cuídate y espero noticias tuyas por acá.

**Ayelen Hakanai** - GRACIAS TT, que bonitas palabras, te agradezco todos tus comentarios. Jeje, Yoh espíritu chocarrero, pues más o menos, solo vino a incomodar un poquito al ainu. Ojala este nuevo cap te haya gustado y... prevente, que el que sigue es lemon y fuerte, o almenos así lo creo yo.

**Seinko** - Amigaaaaaaaa, que alegría saber de ti, te pido un millón de disculpas por haberme desconectado de ti y de todo esto, pero ya estoy trabajando , que dolor, y la verdad solo estoy en mi casa a la hora de dormir, jeje, además, los fines de semana he andado de vaga, prometo detener mi vida medio loca y regresar a mi rutina tranquila y amada, peor tardaré un poco. Pues sinceramente me extraña que me dejaras un review en esta historia, precisamente porque no es muy popular que digamos TT. Pero muchas gracias por considerarme cuando tenias ganas de lemon, es que, ya sabes, yo soy como de LEY en esto del lemon y el erotismo, ajaja, no es cierto, exagero, peor muchas gracias... Otra ganadora, como en los comerciales de las telenovelas, marca al 01 800 FANTASMA y da el nombre del misterioso visitante y ganate hasta un millón de pesos en... bueno, pudo hacer sido así que no , jeje. También aprovecho para agradecerte que dejaras un review en mi otro fic: ALGUIEN QUE ME AMA DE VERDAD, y podría responder tu review de esa historia aquí mismo, pero... tengo la intención de hacerlo por mail...  
Amiga mía, cuídate mucho y espero ansiosa que continúes tus fics que tienes olvidados desde hace uuu, y que tanto me gustan, tu puedes... BYE.

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Es material de "Fallen Angel" ytanto la originalidad como la autoría pueden ser corroboradas por:

Priss & Ivy .

Sillegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

**POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.**

Totalizado el 25 de Mayo de 2005.

Ladama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo: **

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


	5. Lo maravilloso de estar a su lado

**Es como volver a empezar.**

Por: Maeda Ai

.: Capitulo 5: "Lo maravilloso de estar a su lado". :.

* * *

Horo Horo permanecía sentado frente a la mesa; sus ojos seguían con sumo detalle cada uno de los movimientos de la rubia. 

Ella estaba cocinando. . . . para él.

No podía negar que se sorprendió como nunca cuando bajó a la cocina y se encontró con una Anna que preparaba el desayuno.

**Ya me cansé de lo que tú preparas.**

Le había dicho la itako, sin siquiera girarse a mirarlo.

No hacia falta, pudo sentir la fuerte presencia del ainu desde que este bajaba perezosamente por las escaleras.

Y no pudiendo oponerse a los mandatos de la chica, fue como el peliazul terminó observándola cocinar por primera vez, al menos, él no la había visto hacerlo antes.

El shaman sonrió ligeramente, la sacerdotisa se veía muy bien con ese pañuelo blanco abrazando su rubio cabello.

No supo que lo impulsó a atreverse, pero abandonó la silla donde estaba y se acercó a su joven mujer, posándose suavemente de tras de ella, pegando sus cuerpos, rodeando la estrecha cintura de Kyouyama.

**¿Qué haces?.**

**Nada.**

La respuesta del muchacho fue corta, estaba demasiado ocupado como para preocuparse por decir más de una sola palabra. Se aferró por completo a la figura femenina, deslizando sus ansiosos labios por el cuello de Anna hasta detenerse en su oreja izquierda, mordiéndola con suavidad mientras le susurraba un montón de palabras que la envolvieron en el deseo, la pasión, el amor.

Anna cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por las tiernas caricias del shaman, sus suaves mordidas y su delicado aliento contra su cuello.

**Ho-Horo. . . debo terminar el desayuno.**

La itako no supo de donde sacó la fuerza para armar aquella frase, y es que lo que el joven peliazul le estaba haciendo la incitaba a hacer el amor con él. . . . otra vez.

Esa era una buena idea, demasiado, también lo deseaba, pero. . . hace apenas unas horas que habían separado sus cuerpos. Anoche se habían amado tanto, que el cansancio aun permanecía en sus cuerpos.

La poca resistencia de la itako, se esfumó apenas sintió las manos del ainu sobre cada uno de sus senos.

**Ah, Horo Horo. . . .**

Un placentero suspiro escapó de sus labios. Deseaba a ese hombre, tanto como él a ella.

Anna permaneció inmóvil, dejándose hacer, entregada por completo a las traviesas y excitantes pretensiones del shaman de hielo.

Con cuidado, el hombre la hizo girarse hasta quedar frente a frente; la miró con fijeza un instante, tan solo un instante. . . . y la besó, sin poder esperar más.

Sus labios reclamaban los de la chica con locura mientras sus ansiosas manos recorrían cuanto podían de la bella figura femenina.

Horo no perdió tiempo, con un movimiento inesperado, movió la mano debajo de la tela del vestido negro de la itako, haciendo a un lado la ropa interior, hundiendo un par de dedos en la vagina de la chica.

**¡ Ho. . . . Horokeu !.**

Apenas sintió aquel movimiento por parte del muchacho, Anna no pudo evitar que un gemido entonando el nombre del shaman se escapase de sus labios, mucho menos los demás gemidos ocasionales y placenteros que le prosiguieron.

**Creí que no deseabas que lo hiciéramos en este momento.**

Le susurró el muchacho, con voz burlona y triunfante, sin mencionar que llevaba un poco de morbo consigo.

Más un simple **"idiota"**, fue la respuesta que emergió de los dulces labios de la rubia, haciendo reír divertido al shaman del norte. Pareciera que a la itako le gustaba mucho ese adjetivo para referirse a él.

De un momento a otro, los gemidos de gozo por parte de la sacerdotisa se volvieron más sonoros y constantes, mismos que hicieron desesperar al peliazul.

La encantadora voz de Kyouyama, envuelta en ese melodioso tono de placer, suplicante por continuar. . . . lo volvía loco de deseo.

Así que, con un movimiento inesperado, el muchacho sostuvo a la mujer, elevándola varios centímetros sobre el piso, con la sola idea de llevarla a la habitación que ambos compartían, más los húmedos y excitantes labios de la rubia posándose desesperados, aunque cariñosos, sobre los suyos, lo hicieron impacientarse aun más, terminado por recostarla sobre la pequeña mesa de la cocina.

**Creo que no puedes esperar más, eh!.**

Mencionó el shaman de hielo, poco antes de comenzar a despojarse de sus ropas.

**Ja, mira quien lo dice. . . ¡ hentai !.**

Anna simplemente no pudo evitar que una sonrisa irónica y divertida adornara su hermoso rostro después de decirle aquello.

Y verla sonreír, era algo que Horo Horo adoraba.

Olvidándose de desvestirse, tomó el rostro de la joven entre sus manos, deslizando la punta de sus dedos por su pálida piel; era tan suave y las chispitas en los negros ojos de su amante lo incitaron a besarla sin cansancio. . . y lo hizo.

Besos tiernos y suaves, lentos y cariñosos, contactos que se tornaron más profundos y apasionados conforme mantenían la caricia.

Pronto, la excitación en sus cuerpos se volvió casi insoportable.

Apenas se despojaron por completo de sus ropas, el shaman de hielo la hizo recostarse boca abajo sobre la mesa, dándole la espalda. Así, Anna pudo sentir los calidos labios del muchacho recorrer su sensible cuello, sus temblorosos hombros y la piel de su delicada espalda.

Todo era muy tranquilo y agradable, hasta que Horo Horo deslizó, nuevamente, sus traviesas y ansiosas manos hasta la intimidad de su compañera; poco tardó en introducir su dedo medio en ella, haciéndolo entrar y salir a un ritmo lento, pero constante.

Al sentirlo, Anna se estremeció por completo sin poder reprimir un gemido de placer, comenzando a suspirar levemente, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, dedicándose solo a sentir el jugueteo de los dedos del shaman de cabello azul, ese juego de entrada y salida constante, una y otra vez, siempre con mayor velocidad y fuerza.

**Horokeu eres un. . . .**

**¿Hentai?. Ya lo sé, me lo has dicho muchas veces.**

Kyouyama sonrió ante las palabras del peliazul.

Definitivamente él era un pervertido, pero aun así no dejaba de ser agradable, además. . . . adoraba la forma como la hacia gozar. Tan así que ella misma comenzó a mover las caderas, buscando que el contacto fuese mayor y el placer se prolongase por más tiempo.

**Pues ahora que lo sabes. . . . nunca cambies... ¿si?.**

Después de aquello, Anna dejó que el silencio reinara en aquel lugar, disfrutando de la situación en que se encontraba.

Más justo cuando creyó que las sensaciones se desbordarían para entregarle su deseado orgasmo, el shaman de hielo se detuvo, deslizando sus dedos fuera de la vagina de su amante.

**¿Qué haces, no te detengas.**

Las palabras de Anna eran una indescifrable mezcla de ruego y enfado, cuya única respuesta fue la sutil risa que escuchó por parte del ainu, al tiempo que este dejó caer casi todo su peso sobre la espalda de la itako, pegando su cuerpo al de ella, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos hasta estrujar cada uno de sus senos.

**Ah, Horo Horo. . . . te necesito¡ya!.**

Bastó un simple roce de sus manos y sentirlo detrás de ella para que la sacerdotisa ansiara ser penetrada en ese mismo instante.

No podía evitarlo, quería a ese hombre y unir su cuerpo al de él era la más placentera y maravillosa sensación que había sobre la tierra. . . . así lo sentía ella.

**¿Quién es la impaciente ahora?.**

**Solo cállate y hazme el amor.**

El shaman sonrió en silencio

Aun en la intimidad, Anna no dejaba de ser exigente y mandona. De cualquier forma él apenas podía contenerse, así que no esperó más, con suavidad mordió la blanca piel del cuello de su amada mientras ejercía presión con su pene, guiándolo a la entrada de la intimidad femenina.

Al sentir la punta del miembro masculino, Anna suspiró débilmente mientras de su mirada se apoderaba un sumiso deseo, deseo por sentir aquel pedazo de carne viva dentro suyo, deseo de ser penetrada por el hombre que amaba. . . . el segundo y ahora el único.

Situado encima de ella, Horo fue introduciendo suavemente la gruesa espina al interior de la joven mujer, quién se abrió y lo aceptó con gusto.

Con cada dulce embestida, los gemidos antes suaves y delicados se tornaron sonoros y prolongados, permitiendo que la cocina se llenase de suspiros y jadeos cargados de amor y placer.

**Por. . . por favor Ho-Horo Horo, no te. . . .**

Las palabras de la rubia mujer se vieron interrumpidas por la fuerte necesidad de jalar aire. El agitado respirar y los profundos gemidos le hicieron imposible pronunciar más de unas cuantas palabras.

Anna quiere decirle que siga, que la penetre con más fuerza, pero no puede más que disfrutar del delicioso roce entre las paredes de su vagina y el miembro del muchacho.

Loca de placer, se retuerce de gusto bajo el musculoso cuerpo del shaman de hielo, gimiendo y gritando palabras inconclusas, palabras que sin embargo el peliazul sabe interpretar, penetrándola con más fuerza y deseo en cada embestida.

**Anna, Anna. . . .**

La varonil voz del joven ainu formó un suave susurro que llegó a oídos de la itako, haciéndola girar el rostro, encontrándose con un inesperado beso por parte del shaman del norte.

Hay amor en ese contacto, más la excitación en ambos cuerpos los hace entrelazar sus lenguas con lujuria, buscando placer.

Con la mitad de su cuerpo ya totalmente recostada sobre la pobre mesa, Anna rompió con ese beso, las sensaciones en su vientre se van haciendo más fuertes y placenteras, obligándola a gemir sin descanso.

**Horo, no puedo más. Y-yo voy, voy a . . . .**

La joven rubia no pudo concluir sus palabras.

Un intenso orgasmo la invadió, provocándole espasmos mientras la humedad de su vagina abrazaba el miembro del shaman. Se sentía tan llena, tan satisfecha, que terminó cansada sobre la madera de la mesa. Horo Horo siguió penetrándola por poco tiempo más antes de gemir con fuerza y placer, derramando un espeso liquido dentro del cuerpo de su amada, colapsándose sobre la cansada y frágil figura de la itako.

Y Anna no puede evitar el deseo de querer estar siempre así, que la llene con su esencia. . . . era algo en verdad agradable, hermoso.

Débiles suspiros de cansancio se escuchan en la cocina, quizá en toda la casa, mientras el shaman de hielo aun se desliza suave y lento entre las piernas de la rubia mujer.

Salió de su cuerpo, aprisionándola de inmediato entre sus brazos, llenándola de besos, besos que Anna correspondía de una forma intensa y profunda.

**¿Ahora puedo terminar el desayuno?.**

La voz de la sacerdotisa sonaba irónica, sarcástica, en realidad, poco le importaba el dichoso desayuno, la comida y la cena... ¿Qué importaban?.

**¿Para qué, yo ya devoré el mío y estoy satisfecho.**

**Estas diciendo que yo fui tu platillo?.**

**Si, y estuviste deliciosa!.**

Un nuevo beso surgió entre los amantes, disolviendo el falso enojo que mostraba la itako ante las palabras de su compañero.

El ainu la llevó entre sus brazos hasta la habitación que desde hacia un tiempo compartían.

Se recostaron sobre el futon con la única intención de descansar. Aun era temprano y abajo en la cocina había un desastre que delataba la travesura que acababan de hacer, pero nada de eso tenía importancia, por ahora, solo deseaban abrazarse mientras una lluvia de besos caían en la recamara.

**Horo Horo. . . . tú serás quien más tarde limpie la cocina.**

**Qué¿yo por que?.**

**Porque tu eres el culpable del desorden que hay allá abajo y porque yo lo digo.**

El peliazul solo frunció el seño con clara inconformidad.

Si no mal recordaba, Anna tenía mucha culpa del desastre que AMBOS hicieron en la cocina. Pero guardó silencio, esa mujer jamás iba a cambiar, seguiría siendo una mandona, amargada y cruel, no importaba que durmiesen juntos o hicieran el amor, ella no dejaba de aprovecharse de él.

La observó con seriedad; descansaba entre sus brazos ya casi dormida, tranquila, tan hermosa. . . . .

_-Parece feliz.-_

Pensó el muchacho, aunque su lindo rostro no expresaba precisamente felicidad.

Entonces sonrió.

Estaba enamorado de ella, no se preocupaba en detenerse a pensar como surgió ese sentimiento, tampoco le importaban sus malos tratos, con que Anna fuese feliz. . . .

_-Es suficiente.-_

El peliazul deseaba que ella viviese la vida tranquila y cómoda que siempre quiso. Y desde que su relación se tornó tan intima, parecía que Anna había vuelto a ser la misma. Lo maravilloso de estar con ella, era el simple hecho de verla feliz.

Siguió observándola con atención completa.

Sus bellos ojos ahora cerrados por el cansancio, su boquita ligeramente abierta que lo invitaba a probarla una vez más, su suave y blanca piel, todo su bello rostro. Quería grabarse cada rasgo en su mente, porque ahora ella era lo que más le importaba en el mundo.

Entonces, un pensamiento que le venia rondando constantemente en los últimos días pareció tomar fuerza.

Creyó que quizás este era el mejor momento para decírselo, y lo hizo. . . .

Con suavidad, mordió ligeramente la oreja izquierda de su amante, quien despertó entre dulces palabras de amor y un calido aliento.

**¿Qué quieres?.**

Su voz era cortante y fría, un golpe áspero para cualquiera que la escuchara, pero no para él. . . . ya no.

Horo Horo continuó besándola y murmurándole su amor, consiguiendo la total atención de la mujer, hasta que, decidido, le susurró al oído. . . .

**Annita. . . . . ¡ casate conmigo !.**

**Sin finalizar.**

* * *

¿Qué tal?. . . . lemon, lemon.

Mucho amor combinado con morbo, así lo sentí yo, es que tenia ganas más o menos de algo así, que Anna y Horo Horo diesen rienda suelta a sus deseos, cuando se ama a alguien solo se quiere estar con él TODO el tiempo .

Y que mejor forma de concluir este capitulo, que con una propuesta de matrimonio, es. . . . la calma antes de la tormenta.

**—I love HOROxANNA—.**

HOLAS NEW...

Siento mucho la demora, no sé si lo habrán notado antes, pero estaba publicando a finales de cada mes, pero después del cuarto capitulo, no pude.

Es que aunque el fic ya esta terminado, pues me falta pasar la mitad a un archivo de texto, pues, no tengo vida propia TT.

El presente capitulo es lemon, así que espero que eso ayude un poco a que me perdonen TT.

Una gran disculpa, solo prometo tratar de encontrar tiempo para ponerme al corriente, sin más...

Respondo sus reviews...

**Goth-Punk88** - ((Dos respuesta spara ti, la otra más abajo)).Me alegra saber que te ha comenzado a gustar esta pareja. Es muy linda, más que nada por lo diferentes que son, además, si te pones a meditarlo un poco, Horo se parece mucho a Yoh, solo que más necesitado de una chica, ejej. Gracias por leer mis historias y las cosas que dices de ellas, gracias. Lamento la demora, pero espero que este capitulo lo compense un poco.

**Belzer** - No te lo imaginabas, bueno, se puede decir que me lo saque de la manga, tampoco es que lo hubiese planeado mucho. Te agradezco muchísimo tus comentarios, tu eres alguien cuyas palabras realmente me hacen decir "Échale ganas al fic". Jeje, pasando a lo de la orgía, si tengo planeado escribir un fic, aunque será en trío, aun no lo escribo, pero lo haré. Y un fic donde cierta chica se la echa con TODOS, pero nada de eso en este fic. Ojalá este capitulo te haya gustado, es mi esperanza después de fallar un mes TT.

**Emmyk** - Gracias, gracias, es bueno saber que mis historias aun te gustan. Siento mucho haberte hecho esperar, pero deseo que en verdad la demora haya valido la pena. En verdad, espero sigas interesada en la historia y en el HHxA.

**Ayelen Hakanai** - Me alegra que el capitulo anterior te haya gustado, la verdad es que si desborda ternura, y es que de Yoh no podía esperar menos, el es muy noble y por eso me vino a la mente que podía "darle ánimos" a ambos, total, él ya esta muerto. Que bueno que pienses que esta pareja es hermosa, lo es, aunque totalmente opuestos, pero sería interesante, además, te has dado cuenta que Anna tiene más escenas junto al peliazul que con los demás amigos de Yoh, incluyendo a Hao (ese no es su amigo, pero tu me entiendes). Sobre lo de Len, fue solo un comentario, pero la verdad, yo soy fiel creyente de que Anna no pasa desapercibida por los demás hombres, incluyendo a Len.

**Seinko** - Amiga, que felicidad tenerte por aquí, es verdad, el trabajo es el culpable, aunque el dinero cura un poco mi dolor, como que queda un vacío. TT, no me digas eso, que me da pena, "diosa del lemon", creo que aun no soy digna de ese titulo, pero muchas gracias. Jeje, es bueno saber que mientras las hormonas se revelen, tendré publico, vamos, que es cuando yo escribo con más ganas , ajaja. Aaaaahh, mujer, diste en el clavo, y precisamente espera una situación así pronto, que los demás amigos de Yoh se enteren, ya veras lo que pasara. Cuídate.

**Loconexion** - Es verdad Manta y Tamao hubiesen estado más cerca, pero me estorbaban, shu, shu... lo que pasa es que un detalle de este fic, es que quería narrar una situación, donde Anna iba a recibir ayuda y comprensión, solo de quien menos imaginaba... Horo Horo. La miel y el azúcar, no son mi fuerte, pero quiero escribir más de esta manera, que de morbo, bueno, a veces, no siempre.

**Goth-Punk88** - Gracias, gracias, me disculpo por no haber introducido más a Ren en esta historia, tendrá una pequeña aparición en el siguiente capitulo, pero nada con Anna; su reacción... ya la veras. Tengo planeado un fic donde habrá un capitulo RenxAnna, pero, no mucho romance entre ellos...

**Priss** - Que, a ti también te gustó que Yoh apareciera y los hiciera no sentirse mal por amarse, como dándoles permiso. Es verdad, es muy al estilo shaman king que aparezca un espíritu, gracias por notarlo. No sabes cuanto bien me hicieron tus comentarios, siempre siento que hago mis historias muy parecidas, pero diferentes a la vez, con detalles... gracias.

**ShAd3s.Darkness** - Te agradezco los comentarios que haces sobre esta historia, también por leer mis historias de un solo capitulo, es menos frustrante, no?. Te invito a leer los que son de varios capítulos, no son muchos, este será el primero que es más largo que los demás. Siento la demora, TT, pero ojala que el lemon lo compense un poquito.

**Asuka Ishida** - Ahhhhhhh, amiga, que bueno saber de ti, de paso aprovecho para pedirte, suplicarte que continúes con tu historia. Disculpada, las vacaciones son muy, muy importantes, parece ser que Yoh vino a darle un toque a este fic que a muchos les gusto, me alegra. Me disculpo también contigo por la demora, lo siento muchísimo. Pero ahora sabes lo que yo siento, cuídate.

**Hermi-Black** - Jeje, la verdad es que había muchas posibilidades, si hubiese sido Hao, se hubiese enfurecido, igual Ren, solo que este ultimo se hubiese llevado una tremenda sorpresa, no lo dudo. Gracias por tus comentarios, los aprecio y te prometo hacer lo que pueda para no demorar tanto de nuevo.

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. material de "Fallen Angel" ytanto la originalidad como la autoría pueden ser corroboradas por:

IVY & PRISS.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

**POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.**

Totalizado el 25 de Mayo de 2005. dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo: **

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


	6. Todo por ella

_**Es como volver a empezar.**_

Por: Maeda Ai.

.: Capitulo 6: _"Todo por ella"_. :.

* * *

**¡ NO , es una estupidez, me opongo a ello.**

Ninguno de ellos parecía estar muy de acuerdo que digamos, pero de todos, Manta era el menos "contento" con la reciente noticia.

Después de un considerable lapso de tiempo, se hallaban todos reunidos allí, en la pensión EN, solo que esta vez el motivo de la reunión fue una verdadera sorpresa para cada uno de los shamanes.

**Ni Anna, ni yo te estamos pidiendo permiso. . . . vamos a casarnos y ya.**

Horo Horo parecía irritado, nunca pensó que sus amigos fuesen a oponerse a algo que le hacia feliz.

Manta decía que era demasiado pronto para que la itako reemplazara a Yoh, y peor aun, con uno de sus amigos. Lo estaban traicionando.

**Escucha, nosotros no provocamos esto, solo. . . . solo pasó y ya.**

Casi gritó el ainu, completamente furioso por la actitud del pequeño.

Anna, por su parte, permanecía en silencio, observando como se desarrollaba una tremenda discusión entre su nuevo compañero y el que fuera el mejor amigo de Yoh.

En realidad no podía culpar al Oyamada por su reacción, ella misma, al principio, no podía evitar sentirse como una esposa infiel al recuerdo de su esposo, pero ahora. . . .

Solo veía como los amigos de Yoh le negaban su apoyo. . . . y se decepcionó. Claro, él era el importante, Yoh era el amigo al que todos querían, y ahora que ella podía recuperar su vida, ellos simplemente les daban la espalda tanto a ella como a Horo Horo.

Cuando el peliazul le pidió matrimonio, la sacerdotisa solo atinó a sonrojarse y abrazarlo con fuerza, uniendo sus labios a los de él, esa fue su afirmativa.

Emocionado, el joven de Hokkaidou planeó una reunión para todos sus amigos; el motivo: anunciarles su futuro matrimonio con la bellísima Anna Kyouyama. . . . nunca esperó que el grupo reaccionase así.

Como el ainu les echó en cara, ellos no les estaban pidiendo permiso, después de todo, era un hecho que se casarían, pero. . . .

**Yo amo a Anna, estoy enamorado de ella y ella de mi, y eso es lo único que importa.**

Lo último fue un grito por parte del shaman de hielo, quien se incorporó para que todos comprobaran que hablaba en serio y no le discutieran más.

**Así que eso era.**

De pronto, una dulce voz femenina se dejó escuchar, llamando la atención de todos los reunidos.

Pilika recién llegaba de Hokkaidou después de que su hermano le enviase una carta en la que solo le explicaba que necesitaba que fuera a Funbari y nada más.

**Hermano, si me hubieses explicado, lo habría entendido.** Dijo la peliazul, tomando lugar junto a la rubia itako, regalándole una gran sonrisa de alegría. **Me encantas para cuñada, Anna, eres la única mujer que puede someter al holgazán de mi hermano.**

La sacerdotisa se sonrojó, desviando la mirada, tratando de ignorar ese comentario, mientras Horo adivinaba cual sería su suerte si Anna y Pilika se ponían de acuerdo para planear sus entrenamientos.

_"Será un infierno tras otros, todos los días."_ Pensó. _"Pero si Anna esta conmigo, lo disfrutaré mucho."_

**No, no, no. . . . ustedes no lo entienden, Anna fue la esposa de Yoh¿por quéno te fijaste en otra mujer?.**

**Porque los hombres no podemos elegir, Manta, el amor, el amor solo llega y ya.**

Los demás guardaban silencio.

No importaba que le dijeran al ainu, él estaba más que convencido.

Lo notaban ligeramente cambiado, un poco más maduro y decidido. . . . ¿Sería acaso el amor que tanto decía sentir por la itako, lo que había logrado ese cambio?.

**No puedo creerlo, francamente todos ustedes me decepcionan.** Dijo el peliazul, mirando a cada uno de sus amigos, quienes bajaron la cabeza, pensando si su actitud era la correcta o no. **Y tu, Manta, solo dices Yoh, Yoh; para que lo sepas, él estuvo aquí, vino a pedirme que cuide de ella y eso haré.**

**Que Yoh, qué, no, no puede ser.**

**¡Qué irónico¿no crees, ustedes me están llamando traidor, cuando el único "afectado", me ha dado su confianza.**

**Pe-pero. . . .**

De pronto alguien más decidió unirse a la discusión, más esta vez, a favor del peliazul.

Len, que había permanecido en silencio, atento a las razones del shaman de hielo, se puso de pie, captando la atención de todos. Posó la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, apoyándolo.

Horo sonrió agradecido.

**Pues si ambos se quieren e Yoh esta de acuerdo con esto, yo solo puedo apoyarlos**

**Len.**

**E-escucha, Horo, Anna no te conviene, ya sabes como es, recapacita, por favor.**

Era claro que Manta ya no sabía que más decir para que el ainu desistiera en esa loca idea que se le metió en la cabeza; casarse con Anna. . . . estaba loco.

**Mejor déjalo así, Manta.** Habló Pilika, antes de beber un poco de su te, acaparando la atención de todos los demás. **Mi hermano dejó todo por Anna, su sueño, su familia, todo ha pasado a segundo plano, Anna es su prioridad y sé que no desistirá en sus planes de casarse con ella.**

Manta bajó la cabeza al escuchar a la joven ainu.

Si Horo Horo había hecho todo eso por Anna, entonces debía quererla demasiado.

Pero Anna. . . . .

Estaba sorprendida por las palabras de Pilika, que le abrieron los ojos a algo que había ignorado, tal vez sin querer.

_"Entonces, por mi. . . . él dejó todo. Y yo, todo este tiempo he pensado solo en mi. . . . que egoísta soy."_

Sin decir una sola palabra, la rubia abandonó la estancia, dirigiéndose al jardín, sentándose sobre el pasillo de madera.

**Quizá Manta tenga razón, Horo Horo no debe estar conmigo, no sería justo.**

La joven suspiró profundamente, había tomado una decisión y esta era definitiva.

No puedo permitir que renuncie a todo por mi. . . . . será lo mejor para él.

_Sin finalizar._

* * *

Un capitulo muy cortito, y que, según yo, refleja muy poco de lo que quería.

Deseaba que la discusión fuese más fuerte y profunda, que los demás shamanes participaran, y a fin de cuentas, él único que lo hizo fue Manta, bueno, es que él es el más dramático de todos, por otro lado, creo que cuando escribí este capitulo no estaba inspirada del todo

Pero descuiden, que el capitulo que se viene es LEMON, aunque con un poquito de sufrimiento.

—I love HOROxANNA—.

HOLAS NEW...

Aquí de nuevo, esta vez, pues un poquito puntual¿no?.

Yo había dicho que actualizaría cada mes, nop?. Pero bueno, a lo que importa.

No hubo lemon, así que espero que este capitulo les guste, algunos de ustedes querían saber como reaccionarían los demás shamanes, y aunque en realidad solo participan abiertamente tres de ellos (Ren, Manta y Pilika), se podría decir que los demás tampoco están muy de acuerdo, pero se quedaron callados, me dio flojera hacer que cada uno participara, además¿quien en su sano juicio se le pone al brinco a Anna, solo Manta... ¿por que no se me ocurrió que la rubia le diera una paliza, no sé, la próxima será.

Ahora si...

REVIEWS.

**Seinko** - Hola, amiga, que bueno que te gustara este capitulo. Jeje, bueno, lo de la cocina igual me venia rondando la mentecilla desde hace tiempo, y de lo incomodo, la verdad, creo que no les importó mucho. Y de lugares, hay otros más, uno, en el siguiente capitulo, otro con el que tenia verdaderas ganas de experimentar, ajaja, ojala te guste. Gracias, gracias, yo también te he extrañado, pero últimamente no me he paseado por mi mail, solo se acumula y se acumula, aunque espero mejorar eso. Cuídate. BYE.

**Hermi-Black** - Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, yo igual quiero a Ren, es liadísimo, pero Horo. . . . es que me hace reír mucho, jeje. OJala lo que se viene sea de tu agrado, y muchas gracias por visitar Fallen Angel.

**La gocha** - ((Dos reviews tuyos, dos respuestas, la otra esta más abajo.)) Gracias por leer la historia, espero que los siguientes capítulos también provoquen buena impresión en ti. Gracias.

**ShAd3s.Darkness** - En serio, gracias, la verdad casi no me gusta escribir fics de capítulos, porque me desespero y quiero terminarlos rápido, cosa que definitivamente no puedo. Si con un one-shot me he llegado a aventar meses, imaginate con fics como este, que por cierto, me llevó trece meses poderlo terminar. Si te animas a leer mis demás fics, me gustaría saber que te parecieron. Y por ultimo, muchas gracias por decir que valió la pena esperar por este fic, en verdad trataré de no hacerlos esperar mucho de nuevo.

**Loconexion** - En verdad me agrado leer tus comentarios, pues no esperaba que alguien creyera que este capitulo fuera romántico, no porque yo misma no lo considere así, es solo que por lo general se dejan llevar por el morbo del lemon y casi no le ponen atención al romance que hay entre líneas, gracias por notarlo.

**Belzer** - GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS. Me alegra que te gustara este fuertecillo capitulo. Sabes, hay algo que mencionas y en lo que estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, cuando dos personas se aman, se vencen los pudores, sería extraño salir con algo como "es que me da mucha pena", en un momento tan especial, no es que la vergüenza sea mala, solo hay que hacer todo lo posible por controlarla y finalmente vencerla. Jeje, pues si, esto no es solo sexo, ojalá te haya gustado este capitulo, que sinceramente creo que le faltó, pero tu dime.

**La gocha** - Qué pasó, dos reviews, muchas gracias... me alegra que este fic te guste, por eso, aquí la continuación, solo un poquito de discusiones, pero el siguiente capitulo es lemon, ojalá te guste.

**Asuka Ishida** - AMIGA TT. . . . gracias, gracias, me alegra saber de ti, pero... por favor, continua tu fic, que también es muy romántico y con su buena dosis de erotismo, ya no me hagas sufrir. Sobre Anna, pues, ya dio su respuesta y más adelante sabrás lo que hará, ajajajajaja -risa malévola de MAi-. Tardé tres meses, vaya, si fue bastante, pero aquí me tienes, tan solo un mes después. Oye, oye, quiero leer ese fic de "the prince of tennis", voy a ver en tu profile si lo publicaste, para leerlo... Bueno, bueno, aquí la actualización, espero te guste, también te prometo otra historia de esta pareja, un universo alterno, después la leerás. Cuídate, bye.

**Ayelen Hakanai** - JEJE, si, este par se desató esta vez, pero siempre quise escribir algo más morboso, pero mezclado con romance, me alegra que el resultado te gustara. La respuesta de Anna se reveló en este capitulo (la verdad no quería que rechazara a Horokeu, pero no todo es azúcar y miel, aunque tampoco me voy a aventar más de un capitulo en hacer sufrir a este par de enamorados. Espero que lo que se viene después, también te guste, de nuevo gracias, bye.

**Anna Chan** – Gracias por tus comentarios, en verdad espero que mis historias sean dignas de tu admiración, en especial, las que se vienen. Cuídate.

**Priss** - Crees que es romántico, es extraño viniendo de ti, considerando que tu si eres una adicta al romance en tus historias, pero gracias. No, no, me conformo con ser simplemente la dama del hentai, no quiero ser reyna, solo quiero escribir, escribir y escribir. ARIGATOU.

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. material de "Fallen Angel" ytanto la originalidad como la autoría pueden ser corroboradas por:

IVY y PRISS.

Sillegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

**POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.**

Totalizado el 25 de Mayo de 2005.

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo: **

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


	7. Matándolo suavemente con sus palabras

_**Es como volver a empezar.**_

Por: _Maeda Ai._

.: Capitulo 7:_"Matándolo suavemente con sus palabras"_. :.

* * *

Desnuda, disfrutando de las aguas termales, Anna yacía recargada sobre una de las rocas de la orilla; su cuerpo cubierto por el calido liquido, dejando solo al descubierto la pálida piel de su espalda. 

Pensaba, pensaba mucho en lo que a su relación con el shaman de hielo se refería.

¿Qué hacer?. Se hallaba muy confundida, en verdad había sido tan egoísta y ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

**Es que así es el amor, egoísta.**

La rubia itako decía para si en apenas un susurro.

Y es que después de pensarlo tanto, aquellas palabras tenían mucha lógica. A veces somos tan felices, que solo se es capaz de ver lo que los ojos y el corazón quieren ver: felicidad. Tan es así, que al ser felices a plenitud, llegamos a pensar que a quien se ama es feliz de igual manera, más no siempre es así.

**Ah, y ahora¿qué voy a hacer?**.

Anna cerró los ojos mientras un sutil tono rosa teñía sus mejillas debido al calor del lugar.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, cuenta no se dio de que alguien más compartía con ella el calor de las aguas desde hacia varios minutos.

A escasos metros, Horo Horo contemplaba, excitado, la bella figura femenina que ante él se mostraba.

¡POR KAMI, se sorprendía de no haberla tomado desde el momento en que se sumergió en las termas. Sonrió travieso. . . .

**Eso tiene solución.**

Apenas susurró tan corta frase, se acercó tranquilo a la joven que aun ajena a su presencia, abrazaba una roca. Y él se sintió estúpido, sentía celos, Anna solo descansaba, solo eso.

El ainu se posó suavemente detrás de ella, pegando totalmente sus cuerpos; sus manos deslizándose delicadamente por los contornos curvilíneos de la rubia itako, hasta entrelazarse con las propias manos de su amante.

Horo suspiró profundamente mientras recargaba la cabeza sobre los cabellos dorados de Anna, aspirando aquel agradable aroma a violetas; cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que la sacerdotisa provocaba en él.

**Te amo.**

Le dijo el shaman, haciéndola temblar casi imperceptiblemente.

Pronto, los calidos labios del peliazul iniciaron un recorrido de pasión, estacionados por largos momentos en la suave piel del cuello de Kyouyama, mordiendo, succionando, marcándola como su territorio.

Anna suspiraba y respiraba con agitación tratando de resistirse, si continuaba este romance, el muchacho renunciaría a sus sueños. . . . y eso no sería justo.

Más los morosos besos del ainu, sin mencionar las ansiosas manos de este que se deslizaron, intrusas, en su intimidad, la hicieron ceder completamente.

**Ah, espera.**

Sonrojada, con entrecerrados ojos, Anna solo se limitaba a sentir como el shaman de hielo exploraba su sexo. Y dándole aun la espalda, la mujer separó un poco las piernas, permitiéndole al joven introducir en ella sus traviesos dedos a su entero gusto.

**Te deseo tanto.**

La rubia jadeaba; podía sentir el calido aliento de Horo Horo, sobre su cuello o susurrándole suaves palabras al oído, que la hacían estremecer.

Más aun, la entrecortada respiración del muchacho la volvía loca, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera hacer el amor con él.

**Ah, Horokeu.**

Ella gimió profundamente.

El ainu deslizaba un par de sus dedos, acariciando insistentemente su clítoris; hundiendo ocasionalmente el dedo medio en la intimidad de la joven.

Lo excitaba tanto como la rubia se dejaba hacer, la forma en que gemía y la manera en que levantaba las caderas buscando que el contacto fuese mayor.

**Te gusta, lo sé.**

Palabras que formaron susurros.

Horo Horo estaba ansioso, sus manos recorrían sin control la delgada figura femenina hasta detenerse cada una sobre los bien formados pechos de Anna. . . . la parte que más le gustaba de aquella perfecta anatomía.

El shaman estrujaba con ligera fuerza aquel par de senos, arrancando gemidos de los labios de la itako, quien agradada, sentía como su amante jugaba entretenido con sus suaves esferas de mujer.

Después de un rato, el shaman de hielo se detuvo; con un suave movimiento giró a la joven para quedar frente a frente. . . . y se aferró a ella con labios y dientes, sorprendiéndola y haciéndola gritar de placer.

Horo estrechaba con fuerza la diminuta cintura de su mujer, mientras se deleitaba con sus preciosos senos, probándolos desquiciadamente, besándolos, succionándolos, hasta mordiendo ligeramente los duros pezones que coronaban el mayor atractivo de la chica.

Por su parte, Anna se mordía el labio inferior tratando de no gritar, el gozo era tanto que creía que no lo iba a soportar.

Recargada aun sobre la roca, la sacerdotisa miraba embelesada la luna, al tiempo que su amante seguía incansable en su trabajo de amarla.

Finalmente, el Usui atrapó los labios de Anna con los propios, desesperado, queriendo comerla a besos.

**Anna, no puedo más.**

Le dijo él, aferrándose con fuerza a su cintura, mordiendo suavemente la oreja izquierda de la joven.

**Yo igual. . . . quiero más.**

El shaman de hielo no pudo más que sonreír; no esperó más, alzó ligeramente a la chica, tomándola por las caderas y haciéndola bajar casi inmediatamente, guiando su erecto pene hacia la intimidad de la itako.

Pero se detuvo sin entrar en ella; comenzó a deslizar la punta de su miembro sobre los labios vaginales de la mujer.

**Oh, Horo, perverso.**

**No finjas, adoras esto.**

Ese descarado tenía razón. A ella le encantaba que acariciase de aquella forma su intimidad; sentir la caliente punta de la masculinidad del muchacho, la desesperaba, se llenaba de ansias y no podía esperar a ser penetrada, sin mencionar la excitante y morbosa sensación que esto le producía.

Y siguieron así por un rato más, disfrutando del contacto superficial entre sus sexos, mientras clavaban sus miradas el uno en el otro.

**¿Qué dices?. . . continuamos?.**

**Idiota!.**

Horo Horo sonrió.

_-Casi como la hacia Yoh.-_

Pensaba la itako.

Si, él es tan alegre como lo fue Yoh, y esa sonrisa suya a veces le recordaba al Shaman King, más la sonrisa del ainu era más picara, más traviesa. . . . y así le gusta a Anna, lo adora.

Así que ella también sonrió, lo hizo de una forma casi perversa.

La rubia se aferró al cuello de su amante con sus brazos, mientras le rodeaba hasta cruzar las piernas por la espalda del joven. . . . bajando suavemente las caderas, ella sola hizo que el duro pene de Horokeu entrase en ella con lentitud.

Ambos suspiraron profunda y tranquilamente al principio, más fuerte y entrecortados conforme se deslizaba la hombría del peliazul en la intimidad de la sacerdotisa.

Con un suave subir y bajar de sus caderas, Anna volvió loco de placer a su compañero, sumado a esto estaban las sensaciones que el agua provocaba en combinación con el roce de sus cuerpos, era delicioso, inigualable.

El agua, la noche, las estrellas. . . . todo en combinación formaron las situación más erótica que ambos jóvenes habían compartido hasta ahora.

Y así, con el agua caliente cubriendo la mitad de sus cuerpos, hacían el amor; él mordisqueando con suavidad los botones rosados que adornaban los perfectos senos.

Pronto el calor de los amantes, sumado al de las termas, se tornó insoportable y el placer era tanto que el subir y bajar de sus caderas se volvió fuerte, rápido, desesperado, casi brusco, provocando que los gemidos de Anna se tornaran sonoros y prolongados. . . .

_-Una dulce melodía.-_

Pensaba el peliazul sin poder ya apartar la mirada de la belleza desnuda que entre sus brazos, se entregaba a él.

Tan bella, tan intensa. . . . tan Anna.

**Te amo.**

Horo Horo habló sin pensar.

Jadeante, entrecortado. Que increíble que semejantes palabras salieran de su boca en medio de tanta excitación.

Anna lo besó con desesperación, acariciando una de las mejillas del peliazul.

Él seguía penetrándola, disfrutando de la deliciosa sensación que experimentaba con cada embestida.

La intimidad de Anna abrazaba y oprimía su miembro, como deseosa de retenerlo ahí, dentro de ella. . . . y así era.

El roce, la constante fricción entre sus sexos, todo aquello logró que la excitación aumentara. Y pronto, Horo Horo forzó su hombría con mayor fuerza dentro de la vagina de la itako. El placer los obligó a romper el beso que hasta ahora habían mantenido.

Y Anna rodeó el cuello del shaman, soltando gemidos que llegaban a oídos de su joven amante.

No podía más, el gozo recorría todo su cuerpo y una deliciosa sensación comenzaba a formarse en su vientre.

**Oh, Ho-Horo Horo. **. . .

Sus cuerpos danzaban con un vaivén de sincronía, mientras Anna jadeaba intranquila; y ya no pudo más, su cuerpo tembló entre espasmos de placer, arqueando la espalda y lanzando un sonoro gemido que entonaba el nombre del ainu, recibió satisfecha el orgasmo que recorrió su cuerpo, agotándola por completo y provocando que las paredes de su vagina se contrajeran y abrazaran fuertemente la virilidad del shaman del norte, quien no pudo contener el semen que su miembro expulsó por tanta excitación y placer, desbordándose en la intimidad de la rubia.

Ambos jóvenes respiraban agitados, aun moviéndose suavemente. Horo Horo aun con su hombría enterrada dentro de la mujer.

Compartían cortos besos y los susurros que formaban palabras y promesas de amor los acompañaron por largo rato. Pero unas cuantas de aquellas palabras hicieron que Anna perdiera bruscamente el encanto que su amante le había regalado.

**Ya no me importa nada más, solo tu, Anna. . . . Ai shiteru.**

Kyouyama se congeló al escucharlo, tanto amor y placer la habían hecho olvidarse de algo que venía atormentándola desde hace poco.

Su mirada, antes llena de calidez por haber hecho el amor con el peliazul, se volvió seria, fría como siempre.

Se separó del shaman sin decir nada más, provocando desconcierto al muchacho, quien no entendía que le pasaba a su amante.

_-Quizá no está tan satisfecha como yo lo estoy.-_

Pensó Horokeu, agitando la cabeza y descartando casi inmediatamente esa idea.

No, esos besos, sus caricias, sus constantes gemidos le habían demostrado cuan grande fue el placer que le hizo sentir al unir sus cuerpos.

Ella se detuvo aun dentro de las aguas termales.

Y dándole la espalda al hombre que conocía ya cada rincón de su cuerpo, dispuesta estaba a romperle el corazón. . . .

**No vuelvas a tocarme. Lo he estado pensando y he decidido que ya no me casaré contigo.**

Y así como así, Anna salió de las termas sin siquiera cubrirse, dejando al muchacho más que sorprendido. No comprendía porque de repente ella se comportaba de esa forma y le decía cosas que lo lastimaban.

Con pupilas descoloridas y contraídas, la expresión de Horo Horo delataba la sorpresa y el dolor que las palabras de la sacerdotisa le hicieron y le hacían sentir. . . .

. . . . Palabras que resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, palabras. . . que lo mataban suavemente.

_**Sin finalizar.**_

* * *

Amor, sexo y. . . un corazón hecho pedazos.

Haciendo el amor en las aguas termales, el ambiente y la temperatura perfectos.

No separaré a estos enamorados por mucho tiempo, simplemente no puedo, así que aun habrá un poco más de romance y tan solo una última sesión de sexo ¬'.

**—I love HOROxANNA—.**

LEMON, LEMON, LEMON.  
Por fin, muy, excitante, asi lo senti yo, con su toquesito de romance, eso si. Triste al final, pero es temporal.

REVIEWS.

**Asuka Ishida** - Mujer, mujer, que estoy desesperada por leer lo que sigue de tu fic y tu que no actualizas, te gusta hacerme sufrir TT. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, yo sé que si, al menos la pareja te encabnta. Cuidate.

**Hermi-Black** - Jejej, bueno, bueno, no profundice mucho el capitulo anterior, pero podria decirse que Manta se dio por vencido, en realidad, solo queria que alguien se opusiera, y quien mejor que el enanin, siendo tan cercano a Yoh, pues no lo vio con buenos ojos.

**Belzer** - Es verdad, faltó polemica, gritos, golpes, sangreeee, bueno, no es para tanto. De Anna, era el pretexto para que hiciera lo que tuvo que hacer al final de este capitulo; y segun yo el cap que sigue explica brevemente la razon de sus temores. Descuida que el  
sufrimiento del shaman de hielo no dura ni un capitulo o sea que. . . . ya dije mucho. Agradezco mucho tus comentarios, mira que después de la falta de inspiración, realmente necesitaba saber que a alguien le gustó el capitulo anterior.

**Loconexion** - Siento mucho lo de Manta, bueno, considerando que es un personaje que a ti te cae bien, en realidad, en ningun momento fue mi intención hacerlo ver como el malo, sino que yo veo al pequeño como un personaje bastante dramatico (no sé si es la palabra correcta), por ejemplo, en el manga, se enoja mucho con Yoh porque no hace nada al ver cuando matan a los participantes (los soldados X creo, ahora no recuerdo). Lo que quiero decir es que yo queria reflejar como Manta se oponia a la relación de Horo y Anna, porque consideraba que era demasiado pronto para que Anna se hubiese buscado otro hombre y encima uno de los amigos de Yoh. No creo que otro de los shamanes hubiese estado mejor para este papel, aunque, pensandolo bien, Ryu no hubiese estado tan mal. Definitivamente me faltó profundizar mucho el capitulo anterior, deje muchas cosas al aire. Ojalá estecapitulo haya sido de tu agrado, y sobre Manta, pues tienes razón, aparece muy poco, porque no aparecerá más, al igual que los demás poersonajes, a exepción de uno. ¿Alguien ha notado que no involucro a más personajes, tan solo a la pareja, y eso es en todo mis fics.

**ShAd3s.Darkness** - Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Agradezco también que hayas leido algunas otras de mis historias. Creo que este capitulo estuvo un poquito más largo que el anterior, pero no mucho realmente. No, Anna no golpeará a Manta porque este ya no va a salir, ni ningu otro de los shamanes, tan solo un personaje más y ya. Y, por lo que veo, hice lo que no queria, Anna si hizo sufrir a Horokeu, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, pero se me vino a la mente y me dije: esta bien. Bueno, fuera de eso, espero que te haya gustado como sigue la historia, que... ya se va a acabar TT. Me despido, cuidate.

**Seinko** - Esta bien, descarga toda tu ira en contra de la itako. Bueno, revelado el lugar que este par de "amantes inpacientes" escogió para otro de sus pasionales encuentros; aunque el baño sigue siendo una muy buena idea, buscar la forma de acomodarse encima de la t... ejem, tu me entiendes. Bueno, amiga, espero que este nuevo capitulo te haya gustado, sino, eres libre de quejarte, que supongo lo haras, porque a fin de cuentas hice sufrir al ainu. lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, pero tenia ganas de hacer sufrir a alguien y el pobre de Horokeu pagó los platos rotos, jeje. Cuidate.

**Arihdni** - Amor, concedido, erotismo, concedido, Pilika, conce... ah, no verdad. Muchas, muchas, muchisimas gracias por tus comentarios, que aunque breves, me hicieron muy bien, es increible como tres simples palabras le levantan el animo a alguien "eres la mejor", me lo han dicho de diferentes formas, no muchas personas, pero se agradece y mucho. Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado. cuidate, bye.

**KiMi10** - Yo también amo a Horokeu, más que a los hermanos Asakura, más que a Ren, más que mis 44 gatos de pel. . . . ok, eso no importa. Pero porque no te gusta la pareja, que no es interesante?. Esta rarisima, lo sé, pero me encanta y sinceramente no sé porque, quizás sea porque Anna le da tremendas palizas (que ni a Yoh le da), y dicen que donde hay golpes, hay amor. Jejej, pero igual gracias, el que haya logrado que te interesara el fic aun a pesar de que la pareja ni siquiera te gusta, bueno, como dices, es un logro y me da mucho gusto haber sembrado esa semillita en ti, la de la minima aceptación por el HHxA. AGRADEZCO MUCHISIMO QUE TE DIERAS UNA VUELTECITA POR MI PAGINA, estoy alagada, y sabes?... me gustaria mucho un cambio en el diseño, de hecho ahora mismo estoy trabajando en uno, muy sencillo por cierto, pero no soy muy buena en esto (mi trabajo son los numeros, que horror!). Acepto cualquier comentario y ayuda. . . . gracias mil.

**Priss** - Aqui el romance que querias, con un desenlace doloroso... lo sé, lo sé, pero mujer, no todo es color de rosa. Bueno, es que Pilika tenia que aparecer en algun momento, como bien dices, es hermana de uno de los inovolucrados, y de hecho, volvera a aparecer, aunque una participacion breve, importante.

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. material de "Fallen Angel" . Ytanto la originalidad como la autoría pueden ser corroboradas por:

IVY y PRISS.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

**POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.**

Totalizado el 25 de Mayo de 2005.

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo: **

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


	8. Porque él ya no está

_**Es como volver a empezar.**_

Por: Maeda Ai.

.: Capitulo 8: _"Porque él ya no está"_. :.

* * *

Sentada sobre el pasillo de madera que daba al jardín, Anna miraba el cielo sin interés alguno. 

Él se había ido, dejándola en completa soledad.

Dos semanas ya sin su compañía, sin sus bromas, sin reñir con él; dos semanas sin probar la comida que él preparaba, sin contemplar sus curiosas sonrisas. . .

**Sin que hagamos el amor.** En un suave susurro, la itako bajó su triste mirada hasta el suelo. **Es lo mejor.**

Trató de convencerse a si misma, lo ha venido haciendo desde que tuvo aquella discusión con él ainu, cuando este le exigió explicaciones sobre sus hirientes palabras.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Qué no escuchaste, ya no quiero nada contigo?**

**Oh, claro que te oí, tus palabras están bien clavadas aquí.**

Le dijo el shaman, golpeando su pecho y mostrándole una mirada llena de confusión, de dolor, de ira.

**Pues¿qué esperas entonces para irte?.**

**No, Anna, no me hagas esto.**

Las oscuras pupilas del shaman de hielo comenzaron a deformarse por las lagrimas acumuladas.

La sacerdotisa, al verlo tan devastado, dudó por un momento, pero esto era por el bien de ambos, de él.

**Largo.**

Con esta simple palabra, le dio la espalda al peliazul, hundiéndolo en la tristeza, rompiéndole el corazón.

No fue necesario decir nada más, estaba bastante claro que esto se había terminado.

Derrotado, dolido, Horo Horo abandonó la pensión.

Ya no insistió, no tenía caso si ella no lo quería. Y si él irse la hacia feliz o simplemente la tranquilizaba. . . entonces simplemente se iría.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Varias lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Como lo extrañaba.

Entre sus manos oprimía fuertemente la rosa de hielo que Horokeu le regaló no hace mucho tiempo. Era extraño, a pesar de ser de hielo, aun no se derretía.

**Si, sé que es mejor así.**

Susurró con palabras tristes que se le atoraban en la garganta.

**¡NO, no es así.**

Le dijo una voz femenina que de pronto se escuchó en el lugar y que con fuerza, desaprobaba las palabras de la rubia itako. Kyuoyama, quien no se había percatado de que tenía compañía, alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la dura expresión de Pilika.

**¿Qué haces aquí?.**

Anna trató de ser fría y hasta grosera, más su pacifica voz no le ayudó mucho.

**No quiero seguir viendo como mi hermano se muere de amor.**

Ignorando a la sacerdotisa, casi histérica como era común en ella, la chica ainu le dio la respuesta, sin esta ser su verdadera intención.

Anna desvió la mirada, sabía muy bien que había lastimado al shaman de hielo, pero. . . no quería que, por ella, Horo hiciera a un lado sus sueños, así que. . .

**¿Morir de amor?; por favor, Pilika, no digas tonterías.**

**¡ No son tonterías !.**

Le gritó la más joven, demostrándole a la rubia que sus intentos por mostrarse fría e indiferente, eran vanos.

**Por favor, Anna. . .** La peliazul se acercó hasta la itako, sacudiéndola suavemente por los hombros. **Yo sé que tu también lo amas.**

Las palabras de la joven de Hokkaido no podían ser más ciertas, bastaba ver la tristeza en los ojos de la mujer, o la felicidad, cuando aun estaba con su hermano.

Entonces, la chica Usui simplemente no comprendía por qué la sacerdotisa alejó al shaman de hielo, diciéndole todas esas mentiras.

**¿Por qué, Anna?.**

**Porque es lo mejor.**

**¿Para quién?.**

La cuestionó, volviendo a alzar la voz, mientras que Kyouyama mantenía su negra mirada en un costado; era extraño, pero no podía sostener la pesada mirada de la chica del norte.

**Para él.** Susurró. **No quiero que haga a un lado sus ideales. . . por mi.**

Al escucharla, el rostro de la peliazul se ensombreció.

Entonces, en parte era su culpa, pues fue ella quien le comentó a Anna que su hermano había hecho todo a un lado, con tal de estar a su lado.

**Lo siento, Anna, cuando dije eso, no quise. . .**

Pilika comenzó a llorar, se sentía culpable.

La itako negó con la cabeza. No, no era su culpa y, muy a su pesar, tampoco era la única razón que tuvo para romper su relación con el shaman de hielo.

**Desde que estoy con Horokeu, no puedo dejar de pensar en. . . aahhh. . .**

**¿En qué, Anna?.**

**S-si Yoh no hubiese muerto, yo no estaría con tu hermano. Entonces¿debo sentirme feliz de que Yoh se haya ido?.**

Anna, muchas veces se cuestionó si hubiese preferido que el Shaman King siguiese con vida. Pero en ese caso, no estaría con el shaman de hielo.

Se aterró al llegar a pensar que no.

La joven ainu la miró con serenidad, su llanto había cesado.

Estaba bien.

Pilika entrelazó sus manos con las de la rubia itako, pidiéndole que no pensara más en eso, después de todo. . .

**El hombre que elijas, sea mi hermano o no, estará ahí. . . porque Yoh ya no está.**

Increíble¿desde cuando Pilika decía palabras tan sabias?.

Por fin, el agua salada brotó de los negros ojos de Kyouyama, quien ligeramente sorprendida, se vio envuelta entre los brazos de la chica peliazul.

**Lo amo tanto.** Susurró. **¿Crees que me perdone?.**

Pilika sonrió enormemente, dándole su apoyo al estrecharla con más fuerza.

**Nada lo hará más feliz, que volver a verte.**

Entonces, un inamovible pensamiento cruzó la mente de la rubia.

Anna había decidido ir tras su felicidad.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sobre la copa de un inmenso árbol, Horokeu miraba desinteresado la bella puesta de sol.

Sus sueños ya poco le importaban, su vida tampoco le importaba. No entendía, porque ya nada tenía caso, sin el amor de esa mujer.

**¿Desde cuando me volví un romántico sin remedio?.**

Se preguntó el peliazul, una triste sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Desde que regresó a Hokkaido no podía sacarla de su cabeza, mucho menos de su corazón.

La extrañaba y mucho; echaba de menos sus negros ojos, sus dulces besos y más aun, hacerle el amor como un loco. . . la necesitaba.

**Pero Anna no me ama.**

Con fuerza, el shaman de hielo oprimió la corteza del árbol, necesitaba sacar su frustración, su enojo, su dolor.

**Yo nunca dije eso.**

De pronto, una voz femenina llegó a sus oídos, sorprendiéndolo, no tanto por creer estar solo, más bien porque sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía dicha voz.

Y la miró, allá abajo; los ojos de la rubia brillaban por razones que él desconocía. Todavía más enigmática le resultaba la sonrisa que adornaba su bello rostro.

Se quedó mirándola por unos cuantos instantes, tratando de convencerse de que la itako realmente estaba ahí. Una enorme sonrisa atravesó su cara al convencerse de que así era.

Bajó del árbol con un ágil salto, y apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo, alcanzó a la rubia mujer, rodeándola con fuerza.

¿Cómo describir la sensación de ser correspondido?; simplemente se sentía flotar ligera y suavemente.

Así, se dio valor para atrapar los labios de la sacerdotisa con los propios, una delicia de la que fue privado por interminables días que no quería recordar.

La besó profunda y desesperadamente, casi devorándola a besos, nada le importaba, solo quería sentirla.

**Lo siento.**

**Pero¿por qué estas aquí, en Hokkaido?.**

Le cuestionó el shaman, poco después de que separasen sus labios.

La itako sonrió; ¿quién hubiese pensado que Pilika iba a tener el coraje para ir a buscarla, dispuesta a traerla a rastras?.

Por supuesto, esto último no fue necesario.

Más eso era algo que podían discutir después, por ahora, solo era necesario decirle una sola cosa.

**He venido para estar a tu lado, yo . . . ai shiteru.**

_Sin finalizar._

* * *

Juntos otra vez. Se los dije, no puedo separarlos por mucho tiempo, pues los adoro como pareja.

En cuanto a los pensamientos de Anna. . . ¿Qué pasa cuando, después de la muerte de quien se amó, te vuelves a enamorar¿es correcto, después de todo, el volverse a enamorar es consecuencia de la muerte de quien se amó primero. De ahí el título de este capítulo.

**—I love HOROxANNA—.**

GOMEN NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Siento mucho el haber tardado tanto; tuve varios problemas a fin de año y a inicios de este. El trabajo, las fiestas, luego me la pase actualizando mi web (aunque aun tiene varios detallistos), me enferme y por ultimo. . . . me dio un ataque de flojera, jejeje.

Pero aquí estoy, y lo que realmente importa, el fanfic. Aprovecho para avisarles que esta historia va a concluir. El siguiente capitulo es lemon y el que le sigue a ese es. . . el desenlace.

TT, ni hablar. Ojala les guste como se va armando la historia, que a mi, me encantó.

REVIEWS.

**Belzer** - SIIIIIIIII, lo siento, se me pasó la mano. Bueno, pero ni sufrieron tanto, ok, casi un capitulo. La verdad no hubiese podido separarlos más tiempo, no me gusta. Gracias por tu opinión sobre la relación erótica; a mi me dejó un buen sabor de boca, la vuelvo a leer y digo, esta bien, solo bien, nada más. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

**Asuka Ishida** - Amigaaaaaa TT, tanto tiempo. Gracias, gracias por tus palabras, que me hacen sentir muy bien. Como ves, los reuní sin demorar en más capítulos, no hubiese podido, adoro la pareja, lo sabes, lo sé, todos lo saben. Bueno, amiga, me despido, y aunque no tengo mucho derecho a pedírtelo, porque yo me tarde para publicar este capitulo, por favor... actualiza tu fic.

**Seinko** - Amiga, que tal?. Gracias, gracias. Me disculpo por lo de Horo, pero, como dijiste y esperabas, aquí la reconciliación, que a mi en lo personal me gustó. Los pensamientos con que se torturaba la itako, vaya, es algo que siempre tenemos presente, no?. El hubiera, si yo hubiera, si hubiera pasado esto, aquello. ahh, bueno. Ojalá te haya gustado como arreglé las cosas. BYE.

**Emmyk** - TT, EEEEEEEEEmmmmmmmmyyyyyykkkkkkkk. Tu tranquila, que ya se reconciliaron y la pareja tiene muchos planes a futuro, que solo serán mencionados porque ya narrarlos en si, sería alargar mucho la historia. Espero que lo que se viene te guste, en especial el final, creo que se acerca mucho a lo que tu quieres para ellos. BYE, bye.

**KiMi10** - Cielos, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me halagas. Concuerdo contigo en que ya no hay muchos fics de shaman king, pero que consideres el mío como uno digno de ser leído, vaya. Jeje, es que a mi en lo personal me da mucha flojera leer a veces, lo malo es que sé que me estoy perdiendo de muchas historias buenas, pero bueno. Me gustaría ver tus propuestas para el diseño de mi web, lo cual agradezco muchísimo, en especial el interés que muestras. Arigatou.

**ShAd3s.Darkness** - Me da gusto saber que el capitulo anterior fue de tu agrado, espero que este igual lo haya sido. Las cosas se arreglaron. Siento haber tardado en la actualización, pero ya esta aquí, y aunque este capitulo no tuvo un final tan desconcertante como el anterior, creo que estuvo bien, nop?. Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, espero ansiosa saber tu opinión sobre el futuro final de esta historia.

**PIPOCHI** - (DOS REVIEWS; DOS RESPUESTAS; LA OTRA MÁS ABAJO, GRACIAS). No sé exactamente que se siente, ahora que me dices que no es de tu total agrado, pero que hay algo en la forma en como lo he estado desarrollando, que ha hecho que te interese la pareja y la historia en general, se siente bien, pues. Lo siento, lo siento TT, sé que me he tardado, pero bueno, ya sabes, cosas de la vida diaria, pero ya estoy de vuelta, con todo y fic, jeje. Ahhhhhhhh, la parte que no entendiste de mis notas. Pues que el fiction va a llegar a su fin. El siguiente capitulo es lemon y luego, el desenlace, epilogo, como gustes verlo. ¿Me luci?... muchas gracias, me halaga ese comentario.

**Aldal** - Gracias por tu opinión sobre este fic, ojalá que el capitulo actual haya sido de tu agrado, así como lo que se viene, que es ya casi el final.

**Dargor** - Saludos, gracias por interesarte en esta historia. Ya falta poco para terminarla. Son diez capítulos, estamos en el ocho. Ya casi.

**Priss** - Jajajajaja, si, soy malvada, sufre, sufre. Nah, si a ti ni te duele, mientras no sea Hao, ni lo sientes. Pero me da gusto saber que he logrado que te interese un poco la pareja. Es bonita, se ven bien juntos, además, para eso son los fics, para escribir lo que nunca va a pasar en el anime. Ya, exagerada, ya están juntos otra vez; ya ni yo, que adoro verlos juntos y que, por cierto, sigo esperando el lemon que me prometiste el año pasado.

**Loconexion** - Jejeje, creo que si, es desconcertante que después de hacer el amor con alguien, ese alguien te diga que ya no quiere nada contigo, como que te saca de onda. Pero bueno. Me alegro que te guste como va la historia, en especial el lemon, en el que últimamente me esta costando trabajo concentrarme, como que escribir de pie, en una línea del metro, no es lo mío, no.

**Anna15** - Como ves, no los separe por mucho tiempo, solo lo necesario para darle un poquito de drama a esta historia. Espero te haya gustado este capitulo, en especial la forma en que los hice reconciliarse. ¿Alguien sospechaba que Pilika iba a meter su cuchara, para bien, jeje. agradezco muchísimo tus comentarios y espero que mis futuros fics también te gusten.

**Horitazoldick** - Me alegra saber que también te gusta esta pareja. Pues aquí el nuevo capitulo, ojalá sea de tu agrado. Por cierto, tengo otros cuantos fics sobre esta pareja, si te interesan, puedes visitar mi pagina.

**PiPOcHI** - Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. En verdad pido disculpas por la demora de este capitulo, pero si no fue una cosa, fue otra, total que en las ultimas me enferme, leve, pero las molestias de cualquier enfermedad, no te dejan hacer nada. Pero aquí esta la continuación, espero te gusta.

**Anni-fer** - Saludos. Si, sé que la pareja es muy extraña, peor aun, inexistente, pero no sé, me gusta como se ven juntos. Un punto a favor¿han notado que, de todos los amigos de Yoh, es Horo con quien Anna tiene más interacción, tanto en el manga, como en el anime, aunque sea a golpes?. Ojalá te siga gustando la historia.

* * *

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Es material de "Fallen Angel" y tanto la originalidad como la autoría pueden ser corroboradas por: IVY & PRISS.

Sillegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

**POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.**

Totalizado el 25 de Mayo de 2005.

Ladama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo: **

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——

* * *


	9. Contigo a mi lado

_**Es como volver a empezar.**_

Por: _Maeda Ai._

.: Capitulo 9: _"Contigo a mi lado"_. :.

* * *

**Espero que te sientas cómoda.** La voz del ainu la sacó de los agradables pensamientos que atravesaron su mente al observar el bello paisaje más allá de lo que parecía ser una ventana. **Lo siento, Anna. . . sé que tu mereces algo mucho más lujoso, pero yo no. . .**

**Me gusta, es tranquilo, además. . .** La rubia se acercó lentamente al joven peliazul, acariciando sus mejillas y saboreando aquellos labios que tanto había extrañado. **. . . estoy contigo.**

**Anna.**

Horo Horo sonrió y no tardó en estrechar con fuerza la esbelta figura de la itako, llenando de besos su hermoso rostro.

**¿Quieres salir, dar un paseo?... ¿conocer la aldea?.**

Preguntó el shaman al tiempo en que deslizaba su boca por la blanca piel del cuello de la chica.

Anna rió ligeramente por las cosquillas, negándose a salir. Eso era algo que ya harían luego.

**Es gracioso¿sabes?. . .** Le susurró ella, mordiendo suave y sensualmente la oreja izquierda del ainu. **Siento que nos sobra tiempo para todas esas cosas, más no para hacer el amor. . . estoy muy ansiosa, desesperada.**

Horokeu se excitó tan solo con oírla.

Mordiendo delicadamente la piel de los hombros de la rubia, comenzó a despojarla del vestido blanco que cubría su perfecto cuerpo; mirándola con completa, casi exagerada, atención, casi embelesado.

Como había extrañado deleitar a sus ojos con tan bella imagen. La desnudez de Anna era algo por lo que valía la pena esperar.

La desesperación de aquellos cuerpos era increíble, tanto así que no tardaron en dejarse caer sobre el futon.

Horo Horo acarició en su totalidad la suave y blanca piel femenina, satisfaciendo como nunca su sentido del tacto.

**Oh, Horokeu.**

La escuchó susurrar su nombre cuando, ansioso, estrujó cada uno de sus pequeños senos.

Si, ella era la única que lo llamaba por su verdadero nombre y le gustaba que así fuera.

Las grandes manos del peliazul recorrieron la espalda de la sacerdotisa, provocándole escalofríos hasta posarse sobre su bien formado trasero, acariciando circularmente, amasando y apretando la abundante carne.

**Mmm, perverso.**

La voz de Anna formó un susurró mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, entregándose por completo a este hombre que tanto había extrañado.

El shaman de hielo sonrió mientras sus manos recorrían todas y cada una de las curvas de la mujer, quien gimió agradada al sentir aquellas traviesas manos estrujar con fuerza sus senos, jugando con los pequeños pezones ya duros por la excitación.

El ainu quiso inclinarse para degustar los pechos de la Kyouyama, más esta lo empujó sorpresivamente, haciéndolo caer de espaldas sobre el futon, desconcertándolo. Ella lo miraba con lujuria, una sonrisa perversa adornando su fino rostro.

La sacerdotisa no se resistió a la tentación, las ansias, y casi con desesperación, desabrochó los pantalones de un Horo que la miraba realmente sorprendido, pues Anna nunca había actuado así con él.

**A-Anna¿qué haces?.**

**Tengo tantas ganas de ti, amor.**

Apenas dijo esto, la rubia bajó los pantalones del shaman hasta las rodillas, dejándolo expuesto; su pene se alzaba por la sangre contenida en él, invitando a la chica a probarlo y beber de él. . . y lo hizo.

**An-na, espera, ahh. . .**

Más la itako no pretendía hacer tal cosa y continuó succionando la masculinidad del shaman de hielo, deslizando la piel de arriba hacia abajo, masturbando al chico de una forma que lo estaba enloqueciendo de placer.

La chica parecía no saciarse y cuando no introducía el miembro en su boca, lamía este como si de una paleta dulce se tratase, incluso succionaba las esferas que descansaban bajo aquel miembro, rodeándolas alternadamente con sus labios o simplemente delineándolas con su húmeda lengua.

Y cuando escuchó que los gemidos del shaman se habían vuelto más fuertes y continuos, ella se detuvo.

**¿Po-por qué hiciste eso?.**

Le preguntó el peliazul, entrecortado y aun sorprendido.

Anna lo abrazó para luego besarlo con furor; una pasión que buscaba cualquier salida, enredando sus manos en el azulado cabello de su amante.

**Solo quería hacerte sentir un poco de todo el placer que tu me has dado.**

Horo sonrió, acariciando suavemente a la mujer, respirando aun con agitación; estuvo a punto de sentir el éxtasis cuando ella se detuvo.

_" "Si que es perversa.""_

Pensó poco antes de buscar los labios de la rubia para encontrarlo en un beso lento, tranquilo y cargado de ternura, dejando que sus lenguas se entrelazaran juguetonamente.

El Usui terminó por despojarse del resto de sus ropas; recostó a Anna nuevamente sobre el futon y se posó encima de ella.

La contempló con impecable atención. Era tan bella y él la había extrañado tanto, que aun le resultaba increíble que ella estuviese aquí, con él. . . a un paso de unir sus cuerpos una vez más y hacer el amor. . . como tanto lo habían ansiado.

**Te amo, Anna.**

El peliazul entrelazó sus manos con las de la itako, quien le sonreía con el mismo sentimiento que él acababa de expresar con palabras.

Se besaron una vez más, mientras Horo Horo se acomodaba entre las piernas de la sacerdotisa.

Apenas tuvo la punta de su pene en la entrada de la intimidad de la rubia, la embistió tres veces continuas, que fueron suficientes para que la totalidad de su hombría estuviese clavada hasta el fondo del sexo de Anna.

Ella gimió, arqueando la espalda. Con la primera embestida del ainu, sintió la punta de su pene, haciéndola suspirar, en la segunda, él se deslizó suavemente fuera de ella tan solo para enterarse un poco más adentro, haciéndola jadear. Y con la ultima volvió a retroceder en su avance, tomando impulso para finalmente hundirse por completo en ella, haciéndola gritar de placer.

**Ahh, espere tanto por esto.**

Susurró la itako, aferrándose al futon pues el mecer de las caderas de su Horokeu se volvió fuerte e intenso, casi salvaje.

El shaman de hielo parecía insaciable e incansable, no paraba un solo segundo, y metía y sacaba su espina de la vagina de la rubia, gruñendo de placer con la delicada, pero excitante, caricia que la piel interna de la chica le regalaba cada vez que su miembro se deslizaba fuera de ella.

**Oh, no pares, Horokeu.**

Anna mantenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando el gozo que abrazaba su sexo; moviéndose al ritmo de las fuertes estocadas que le daba su amante, quien la sostenía por las caderas para tomar impulso y penetrarla con más fuerza y profundidad.

La Kyouyama quería que nunca terminara esto, más su cuerpo reaccionó al pedazo de carne que se enterraba una y otra vez en ella, en un ciclo de placer agotador.

Sintió como su vagina se volvía más sensible y como un pequeño cosquilleo terminó convirtiéndose en un dulce e insoportable orgasmo que la hizo gritar de gozo.

Los músculos de su sexo se contraían, apretando con fuerza el miembro del ainu, tratando de hacerlo derramar el semen dentro suyo.

**Ahh, ahhh, amor. . . .**

La sacerdotisa se aferró a su amante, clavándole las uñas en su espalda.

A esas alturas, el shaman de hielo ya no pudo más y tan solo pudo penetrar a su compañera unas cuantas veces más antes de detenerse en seco. Sus desteñidas pupilas se contrajeron cuando el orgasmo llegó a él y su pene comenzó a lanzar su esencia dentro de la mujer, quien al sentir ese liquido caliente que la quemaba exquisitamente, tuvo un pequeño orgasmo que la dejó ya sin fuerzas.

Se besaron agitados, ella sobre él, llenando de besos su atractivo rostro y luego los marcados músculos de su tórax.

Después simplemente recargó la cabeza sobre el pecho de su amado, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, que se volvían más tranquilos poco apoco.

**Ahora si vas a decirme¿por qué me alejaste de tu lado?.**

**Lo siento, yo. . . no quería que renunciaras a todo solo por mi.**

Fue hasta entonces que el shaman comprendió todo. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego?.

Ella se había hecho a un lado creyendo que le estaba haciendo un bien a él.

**Tonta.** Le dijo él, acariciando sus dorados cabellos. **No pretendo olvidarme de mis sueños.**

**Pero tu dijiste que ya nada más te importaba, solo. . .**

**Tu.**

El peliazul terminó la frase que él mismo interrumpió, recordando perfectamente todas y cada una de sus palabras.

Y es que él mismo tuvo mucha culpa en todo esto, pudo ser más claro en lo que decía, además, hizo a un lado sus objetivos, si pero no porque renunciase a ellos, solo quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Anna, solo eso. . .

**Quiero alcanzar mis sueños. . . contigo a mi lado.**

La itako sonrió sin mirarlo, solo se acomodó un poco mejor sobre el musculoso pecho de su compañero.

¿Cómo describir la felicidad que los llenaba en ese momento?.

Simplemente no había palabras suficientes para ello, por eso, permanecieron en silencio sin poder decir nada más, tan solo disfrutando de este momento. . . el momento de plenitud de su amor.

**Sin finalizar.**

* * *

LEMON, LEMON, LEMON y... AMOR.

Un capitulo muy breve pero que, a mi modo de ver, refleja todo lo que estos dos amantes tenían que expresarse.

¿No les ha pasado que al querer a alguien, descuidan muchas cosas e incluso a otros seres queridos, por ese alguien?. El amor nos vuelve ciegos y sordos.

Y después de tanto sexo con mucho amor, les digo que el siguiente capitulo es el final.

**—I love HOROxANNA—.**

¿Que tal?. LEMON, LEMON, LEMON. . . . y por fin, demore lo que acostumbro, un mes, (a fin de cuentas es demora, pero al menos no como la ultima vez). Bueno, señoras y señores, niños y niñas (no, los dos últimos no pueden leer uno solo de mis fics, NO!.). Esto ya se va a acabar, el siguiente capitulo es el desenlace y espero que les guste.

Ok, REVIEWS.

**Asuka Ishida** - Amigaaaaaaaaaa. . . gracias por seguir al pendiente de este fic. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, ya, no exageres, no es para tanto. Ojalá pueda leer pronto tu fic HoroxAnna, y también, claro, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, LEMON.

**PiPOcHI** - Gracias, gracias, gracias. Me alegra que el capitulo anterior te haya gustado, ojalá este corra la misma suerte, jeje. Si, ya se va a acabar, aunque aun tengo más historias esperando a que esta se acabe para salir a la luz. Un fic con la misma pareja, aunque universo alterno, Anna con todos los guapos de shaman King (y otros no tan guapos, jeje). Y bueno, que espero que sigas leyendo mis demás historias, es muy importante para mi.

**Seinko** - Hooooollllllllaaaaaa. . . si, ya me había demorado y bastante, pero ya estoy aquí, espero no demorar en los siguientes fic, aunque no llevo mucho de ellos, peor bueno. Espero que este lemon haya sido de tu agrado.

**Belzer** - Siiiiii, que comes que adivinas?. LEMON. Espero que te haya gustado, porque, sabes, creo que eres de los más exigentes al leer mis fics, en especial el lemon jeje, eso me agrada. Gracias también por darle una vueltecita a mi web, que si, le faltan detallitos, peor siempre que trato de tenerla al cien pro ciento a una fecha dad, el tiempo, no sé porque, no me alcanza. Ahora solo espero que el desenlace, aun carente de lemon, sea de tu agrado.

**ShAd3s.Darkness** - Muchisimas gracias por tus comentarios, en especial, el que la pareja, que al principio te era indiferente, ahora te guste un poquito. De Priss, ah, ella es "esclava" del HAOxANNA. Espero que este capitulo lleno de lemon te haya gustado y que el desenlace, ay próximo, también. Cuídate.

**KiMi10** - Siiiiii, TT, sé que estuvo un poco apresurado, no sé, como que las cosas sucedieron muy rápido, pero es que a veces me desespero y quiero que el fic este terminado YA. Gracias por el layout, esta muy bonito, haber cuando me da tiempo siquiera de empezar a hacer planes de modificar la pagina, porque desde hace dos semanas, ni siquiera he dado click al botón de la "e", jeje. ¿De verdad, estoy muy agradecida de que te intereses en darme hospedaje, yo feliz. Bueno, bueno, volviendo al fic, espero que este derroche de amor y sexo haya sido de tu agrado, a mi me encantó, ojalá también te guste el final. De nuevo gracias, cuídate.

**Horitazoldick** - NNNNNNNoooooo, no podía dejarlos separados tanto tiempo, me incomoda, no estoy a gusto si están separados y menos si es por mi mano. Gracias por visitar mi pagina e interesarte en mis fanfics, en especial en este. ARIGATOU.

**Priss** - Si, la muerte siempre te hace pensar cosas como, hace tres días hablamos o, me senté cerca de él en esa reunión, o las bromas que hacíamos, y, claro, lo mucho que me arrepiento de haberle dicho algo que lo hirió de laguna forma TT. Bueno, bueno, pues agradezco que siempre estés al pendiente de mis fics, copiona, ya me di cuenta de que últimamente has escrito lemon o por lo menos insinuaciones suavecitas de noches de amor. Muy bien, muy bien, porque eres buena en eso ya demás, muy sutil y hasta tierna a veces. Peor estamos hablando de mis fics, así que te exijo que sigas leyendo mis fics y que escribas ya el fic que prometiste, lemon, de HOROxANNA.

* * *

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Es material de "Fallen Angel" y tanto la originalidad como la autoría pueden ser corroboradas por:

IVY y PRISS

Sillegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

**POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.**

Totalizado el 25 de Mayo de 2005.

Ladama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo: **

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


	10. Y no es una nueva vida

**Es como volver a empezar.**

Por: _Maeda Ai._

.: Capitulo 10: "_Y no es una nueva vida_". :.

* * *

El peliazul la miraba con cierto enojo; ella no debía estar aquí, podría hacerse daño, lastimarse.

**Anna, deberías estar en la casa, descansando.**

Le dijo el muchacho, sosteniéndola firmemente de los hombros, tratando de hacerle entender.

**¿Crees que vine a ayudarte a plantar arbolitos?. Pobre idiota!.**

La voz de la rubia sonaba fría e indiferente; ni siquiera su estado actual la ablandaba un poco.

**Toma.** Anna le entregó un paquete perfectamente envuelto en un pañuelo. **Se te olvido esto.**

Horo Horo la miró sorprendido, ella había caminado por más de treinta minutos tan solo para traerle su almuerzo que se le había olvidado en. . . un momento.

**Anna, se me hizo tarde en la mañana y no tuve tiempo de prepararlo.**

**Ya lo sé, baka, Yo lo hice para ti.**

**Tonta, te he dicho que te cuides¿por qué no me haces caso?.**

La voz del shaman de hielo sonaba dura, aunque con un sutil aire de preocupación.

La sacerdotisa giró sus negros ojos a un costado, ignorándolo completamente y caminó hasta sentarse sobre una roca. No es que no le gustara que el ainu se preocupase por ella. . . .

_""Es solo que a veces, me sofoca""._

Pensaba la chica, mientras preparaba todo para que el muchacho degustara de su comida.

Más el peliazul seguía ahí de pie, mirándola con desaprobación; ahora si parecía estar muy disgustado con ella.

**Vamos, ya quita esa cara, no me va a pasar nada con tan solo cocinar un poco de curri.**

Le dijo Anna, mostrando una sutil, pero hermosa, sonrisa que simplemente "desarmó" al shaman.

Horo cerró los ojos y suspiró resignado mientras se sentaba sobre la hierba del campo, al lado de la rubia.

Comenzó a comer en silencio, analizando un poco su actitud hacia la Kyouyama; en verdad trataba de no ser tan exagerado y comportarse más tranquilo, pero le era muy difícil. Amaba tanto a esa amargada mujer, y ahora con lo de su embarazo, pues...

**Te ves muy linda.**

La voz dulce de su compañero la hizo sonrojarse.

Horokeu la abrazó delicadamente, al tiempo que la miraba con un amplia sonrisa que pareció contagiarle, pues la itako no pudo evitar sonreírle, aunque más sutilmente.

Anna cerró los ojos y giró el rostro a un costado, evitando el contacto visual con el que desde hace varios meses era su compañero.

**Si, claro. Dudo que pienses lo mismo cuando tenga más de ocho meses y me vea tan gorda como una pelota de playa**.

**Ja,ja,ja¿me crees capaz de burlarme de ti?. No podría, no de la madre de mi hijo.**

Le dijo él, posando una mano sobre el vientre ligeramente abultado de la rubia.

Cinco meses de embarazo y este apenas comenzaba a notarse.

El ainu no pudo evitar recordar aquella vez en que Anna le diese la noticia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La había visto tejer por lo menos dos semanas antes y él, tan tonto y distraído. . . ahora le causaban risa las palabras que le dijo. . .

_**Oye, Anna, esto no ve va a quedar. **_

Le decía, sosteniendo un pequeño suéter azul celeste.

Es que, si ya antes le había tejido ropa y sabía su talla¿por qué esta vez la hizo tan pequeña?.

_**¡Si serás idiota, no es para ti. **_

_**Entonces¿para quién?.** _

La pregunta del shaman sonó tan inocente, más obtuvo la fría, fija y penetrante mirada de la itako, entonces, una de sus neuronas pareció trabajar. . .

_**Es acaso lo que estoy pensando, Anna¿estas esperando un bebé?. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?. **_

Tantas preguntas y la sacerdotisa tan callada y aun dolida con él.

Ese idiota, por supuesto que ya se lo había dicho, precisamente la semana pasada, pero ese estúpido estaba tan "concentrado" devorando la cena de aquella noche, que no le prestó atención.

El Usui se sentía como un patán; sin querer la había lastimado.

Anna miraba a un costado, claramente enfadad y triste por culpa suya, pero quizás también por los cambios que afectaban su estado de animo.

El shaman la miró enternecido; acercándose a la mujer, se arrodilló frente a ella, recargando la cabeza sobre sus piernas, muy cerca del vientre de la chica.

_**Hola, bebé. . . .** _Decía el ainu, acariciando con suavidad el vientre de su compañera. _**Yo soy tu padre. **_

_**Oh, Horokeu. **_

Anna no pudo evitar sonreír, llena de felicidad y ternura.

El peliazul siempre sabía como hacerle olvidar todo disgusto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los labios de la rubia formaron una pequeña sonrisa al recordar esa ocasión.

Y dejó que su mente divagara un poquito más.

Es que nunca creyó que terminaría siendo la pareja del shaman de hielo.

La vida tranquila y sin preocupaciones que siempre quiso, la vivió al lado de Yoh, más todo aquello se vino abajo cuando murió el primer, y a quien siempre creyó el único, hombre de su vida.

_" "Y luego él. . . Horo Horo me hizo amar otra vez. ¿Quién lo diría?.""_

Pensaba la Kyouyama, con la mirada pérdida en el campo de plantas del ainu.

Ella había plantado el primer árbol y nada más. El shaman no la dejaba hacer casi nada, pero se sentía feliz de que el peliazul estuviese trabajando duro para ver realizado su sueño de un campo de plantas, el cual por ahora era pequeño, pero después, con el tiempo. . .

_""Será un lugar enorme y hermoso""_

Pensó la sacerdotisa, completamente orgullosa del joven, quien le hablaba con voz suave, tratando de acaparar su atención.

**Anna.**

**Mmmm.**

**Cuando nuestro hijo nazca. . . casémonos.**

La itako lo miró con sorpresa y emoción.

Hacia mucho tiempo que Horo Horo no mencionaba nada sobre el matrimonio.

**Pero no quiero que después te arrepientas de haberte casado con una mujer amargada.**

Le dijo ella, con voz divertida.

**Eso no pasará. Ven, te llevare a casa.**

Anna aceptó la mano del peliazul.

Y caminaron tomados de la mano, de regreso a su hogar. Anna recargó la cabeza en el hombro del ainu; una linda sonrisa adornando su bello rostro.

Era muy feliz, estar al lado de Horokeu, enamorada una vez más, era maravilloso.

Y aunque a veces recordaba a Yoh y se preguntaba como serían las cosas si él no hubiese muerto, solo puede pensar que igual sería feliz, aunque quizá de distinta manera, en otro lugar, con otras experiencias.

_" "Más trato de no pensar mucho en ello, no tiene caso.""_

Eran los pensamientos de la rubia, que no se arrepentía del rumbo que había tomado su vida, todo lo contrario. . .

**Te amo. . . arigatou.**

**Eh. Y eso¿a qué se debe?.**

**Por estar conmigo y hacerme vivir este presente.**

La felicidad, el amor. . . la tranquilidad que tanto deseaba, todo había vuelto.

Y no es una nueva vida. . . .

Es solo volver a empezar.

**Finalizado.**

* * *

POR FIN !.

Mucho amor, mucha ternura, mucha miel, nada de lemon '.

Me gustó este final, donde la itako esta feliz con lo que tiene y no lo cambiaría por nada, ni por el pasado. Y hasta les di un pequeño regalo o.

—I love HOROxANNA—.

Aprovecho para AGRADECER A TODOS USTEDES EL TIEMPO QUE LE DEDICARON A ESTA HISTORIA, SUS COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS, CONSEJOS Y DEMÁS, PERO SOBRE TODO, SU APOYO E INTERES, PUES LA PAREJA HHA NO ES MUY ACEPTADA, Y PARA MI, EL QUE HAYAN LEIDO ESTE FIC, ES ALGO QUE LES AGRADEZCO DE VERDAD.  
Bueno, bueno, ya. . . .

Ah si, los invito a leer mis futuros fanfics, aunque por ahora estoy muy atrasada en los de Shaman King, el siguiente será de ANNAxTODOS, si, si, si, con todos, les diría más o menos como va la idea, pero me gustaría que lo leyeran.

REVIEWS.

**Aldal **- Aqui el fianl, espero que te haya gustado, agradesco tus comentarios y ojalá te animes a leer mis futuras historias.

**ShAd3s.Darkness** - Gracias por leer mi fiction de Candy, que por cierto, esta medio fuertecillo, cuando menos más que este, jeje. Si TT, es el final, me disculpo por la demora, pero mi PC no ha andado muy bien que digamos, de hecho, hoy esta más lenta que nunca, y estoy pensando seriamente irme a un cyber, porque ya me desespere. Me alegra muhco saber que POR MI CULPA ahorategusta esta pareja, se ven bien juntos, y en realidad ahrian buena pareja y es que, acaso no es Horo con quien Anna tiene mayor relacion? (tanto en el anime como en el manga). Bueno, agradesco muchisimo los comentaruios que me dejaste a lo largfo de estos 10 capitulo, espero en verdad que te intereses en mis siguientes fics. ARIGATOU.

**Seinko** - NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO, que tienes que adivians, bueno, ya lo leiste en este capitulo, el final. Lo del pequeño fue casi de ultimo momento, pues creo que si la vida de Anna ha cambiado, definitivamente tenía que haber alguien más de por medio. Bueno, amiga, ojalá te intereses en mis futuras historias, por ahora agradesco mucihsimo tu apoyo y tus comentarios. GRACIAS.

**PiPOcHI **- Muchas gracias, jeje, me da gusto saber que vas a leer mis fics de Shaman King. Por cierto, voy a necesitar tus comentarios acerca del fic de ANNAxTODOS, es dificil relacionarla con tantos chicos guapos, y otros no tanto, ja. Ojalá te animes a ler mis demás fics, últimamente estoy escribiendo on-shots de otros animes, GetBackers por emcnioanr algo, en verdad, me gustaria saber que opinas. Pero, por ahora, por leer este fanfic, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS.

**Dokuro-chan** - TU. . . encontraste la palabra perfecta, QUIMICA. Hay algo en estos dos, que los hace verse bien juntos. Suerte que te gusta el henati, sino, ya te imagino reclamandome por esta historia, jaja. Bueno, pues este fue el final, espero te haya gustado.

**Anna15** - Jeje, ya perdi la cuenta de las personas que me han dicho que Horo y Anna son una pareja extraña. Pero no puedo evitarlo, Horo Horo fue al primero que vi en el anime y Anna, bueno, es de Admirar, no?. Bueno, espero te haya gustado el desenlace, un poco tarde, pero aqui esta.

**Asuka Ishida** - AMIGAAAAAAAAAAA T-T, no has actualizado tu fic y yo que quiero leer más y más, no me hagas sufrir. NNNNNNNooooooooooo¿por qué adivinaste, por qué?. yo queria que fuese una sorpresa, peor tu ya lo sospechabas. Buenoi, después de tener relaciones tantas veces, pues lo más logico es quedar embarazada (ojo, no siempre es así, y de hecho mmmmm, hay que hacer un fic de eso jeje). Un final feliz, si, lemon. . . NO. Te confieso que en etsos ultimos meeses he estado un poco fastidiada dle lemon, como que ya he escrito tanto, que me aburro yo solita, ahsta escribir s eme esta haciendo dificil, no sé, quizá me estoy presionando muhco y solo debo relajarme y esperar a que llegue la inspiración. Bueno, amiga, gracias por tu constante apoyo en mis fics, espero saber tu opinión en el fic de Anna revolcandose con todos (nada es lo que parece), que por cierto no he terminado, ni nombre tiene, Oh no. Bueno, me despido. ARIGATOU.

**Loconexion** - Pues aqui esta el final, ojalá te haya gustado, espero que si, pues seguiste la historia desde el principio y siempre dejaste tus comentarios, mismos que espero con ansias en siguientes historias. AGRADESCO TU INTERES EN LA HISTORIA, MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS.

**Priss**- Gracias, gracias, gracias. Vaya, crei que no me ibas a dejar review. Ya ves, asi soy yo de romantica. . . nahh. Confio en que seguiras leyendo mis demás historias, me has apoyado siempre en ese aspecto y te lo agradesco muchisimo, por cierto... FELIZ CUMPLE, unos cuantos dias después, pero ojalá te la hayas pasado muy bien. Otra vez, ARIGATOU.

* * *

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI**. Es material de "Fallen Angel" ytanto la originalidad como la autoría pueden ser corroboradas por:

IVY y PRISS.

Sillegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

**POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.**

Totalizado el 25 de Mayo de 2005.

Ladama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo: **

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

**—— **Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. **—— **


End file.
